My Stupid Reality
by TwistedGrim
Summary: L has a plan to find a new successor, and Light is the main choice. Light wants nothing to do with this at all and is enacting a plan to prevent it. The only remaining question is; who will succeed? AU LxLight MxM.
1. Prologue

**Oops, I knew I forgot something... I do not own Deathnote. I wish I did, but I dont. . . .sad face.**

**A/N: Sorry about the screwy summary, I just haven't decided where to take this story yet. And as a bonus, I have to go to bed in 20 minutes and I'm still in full zombie costume make up. Lol enough about me. Enjoy my story...or hate it. Whichever you please. **

* * *

><p>Summary: L and Watari search the world for geniuses who aren't orphans, while Light pretends to be stupid in order to avoid problems that arise from being a genius.<p>

**~Prologue~**

**The Plan VS. The Counter Plan**

**~0~**

L sighed as he felt someone walk up behind him. Without turning, he had already deduced who it would be. "Watari."

Watari paused a moment before talking. L's ability to always know what was going on, even when absorbed in his work, still amazed the old man. "Yes, have you decided who will be the successor to your name yet L?"

"No," L sighed, "not one child has all of the requirements to succeed, and the 2 that make a great pair refuse to work together."

"Well perhaps we should focus more on their weak-points and strengthen them."

"There is only so much you can do to change someone's personality, Watari."

"I understand, but what would you say we do?"

"I've been thinking for a while and I'm surprised we haven't thought of this much sooner. It is obvious that if we can't find an orphan with all the necessary skills, we should expand our search."

"But L-"Watari was interrupted.

"Let me explain Watari." L continued, getting more excited the more thought he put into it.

"Now most orphaned children likely have at least some emotional trauma, which leads to areas of underdevelopment. Geniuses already usually have stunted social skills, without the help of emotional problems. Together, these problems combine to create; children with strange addictions, psychopathic Bs, suicidal As, over-emotional Ms, emotionless Ns and myself. Not to mention the untold others we're lucky to have not come across yet.

With a genius raised in a family environment, that is mainly taken care of. As for secrecy, a faked death and certain erased files handle it. Or if that's too much, just make it a normal thing for geniuses to disappear for a while and for a few to not return at all. If this begins to be expected, it will never stand out when I finally choose a successor."

"Ok fine. Let's say for the sake of an argument, that we find the perfect successor hiding somewhere. What if whoever we find doesn't want to be L?"

"Well then they are against justice and it becomes my job to find them."

Watari sighed. Now that his ward had an idea in his head there was nothing anyone could say to stop him.

L sensed Watari giving in and did an internal victory dance.

'_Wherever it is that you, my true successor, are hiding, enjoy your last few days of normalcy. L's life is a hard one. One you're going to start soon. No matter who or where you are. I'll find you. And when I do, you're not getting away from me. I am justice, and justice will always prevail.'_

Somewhere in the world, a certain Light Yagami sneezed.

~5 years later~

The art of being stupid is one that Yagami Light had down to the proverbial T. Most of the other genius idiots have yet to figure it out. Ha, I made an oxy moron. Although, you'd be surprised how many genius idiots there are out here.

Anyway, back on track… One does not just randomly select a question or 2 and try to get them wrong. No. Nor do you do it to every 4th question or some other such ridiculous, predictable pattern like that.

The key lies in, like all things, strategy. You need to choose ahead of time a subject or 2 your awful at, a few your neutral, and 1 your good at. Then whenever you get homework, consistently get the same basic principals wrong, and get it wrong on the test as well. Also, you have to make a show of not paying attention in class, or else suspicions will be raised, and you'll be given a special "learning disability," and assigned a tutor pronto.

Now why would anyone choose to be stupid, you ask? The answer is a letter. The 12th letter of the Roman alphabet to be exact. Yes, starting around 5 years ago, when I was just 12, any student showing above average intelligence anywhere in the world has been whisked away in the name of the great detective. In some cases, never to be seen again. Those who come back just aren't the same.

Some say it's a top secret government facility where they practice experiments on the brain. Others say L is training an army of intelligent minions to carry out his every command. A few even say he's looking for a girlfriend! And the theories only get more and more bizarre as time goes on.

I personally believe he's weeding out the competition. A little paranoid I know, but some are saying he's looking for a successor. As if! The day a man like that retires is the day I come out of the closet… Wait, its not that I'm in the closet, I just meant…its impossible ok! Never gonna happen.

Anyways, I have only met one of the "returned". A high school student at the time, by the name of Teru Mikami. He claims that they just gave him a very in depth personality test that he was forced into taking. Afterwards he spent a night locked in a hotel room somewhere, unable to leave until told otherwise. He tried to leave of course but the room was completely inescapable. Or so he says. Regardless, the next day a man with a bored expression on his face came and unlocked the door, ignored all questions, blindfolded him, and drugged him. Next thing he knew, he was laying in his bed with his parents rejoicing at his return.

I know what your thinking, why would it be so awful to work for L that I'm acting stupid. The answer lies with those who didn't fail the first test. They come back almost like mindless, emotionless zombies. A shadow of there formal selves. Many fall into a deep depression and some even commit suicide. Now that's enough to warn off some, but then the there are those who got even further. Those who actually spoke to L. They come back in various states of psychological disarray. Post traumatic stress disorder, misanthropy, extreme paranoia, schizophrenia, and psychosis, just to name a few.

Finally, there are those who don't return at all. Some hopeful idiots claim they fulfilled there purpose and now work for L. I think those people are naïve. Take a look at those that have returned and tell me that the others are in good health. No, I'm near positive that the ones who don't return, are dead.

To get off that somber note, let's talk about me. Ha ha sorry. At least I can admit I'm a narcissist. And who wouldn't be? Just look at me. I'm smart, strong, interesting to talk to, popular without trying, and downright sexy.

I've notice an inconsistency in this story. If this started when I was 12, didn't it look suspicious when I suddenly lost all my intelligence? The answer is no. I used the art of stupidity since day 1 of kindergarten. The reason? Thanks to my mothers friend. Her name? Unimportant. Her affect? _Immense. _

She gave my mother books for me to read when I was "older." So the first non-degrading child book I'd read was Evil Genius. Then added to the list; Artemis Fowl, Matilda, Ender's Game, and Battle Royal. Now tell me. What lead to all there problems, besides being a genius. And in some, having questionable morals (sound familiar)? The answer? _Other people_ knowing that they're geniuses. So at the nice age of 5, I decided, *Dramatic pause* to hell with that! No thank you. And thus, stupidity became my reality.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of prologue. Question? Longer or same sized chapters. Please Review. I'm tired. LxLight forever. Yada yada yada and goodbye.(btw my face is still pale and bloody D: ) **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I added a poll on my profile. Please check it if you have time. Btw, please don't expect me to update this fast all the time. I just had the prologue finished and went straight into working on ch.1. It's also a weekend. I will try though.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Death Note? Well I don't.**

* * *

><p>~Ch.1~<p>

~F is for Failure~

~0~

"Report cards!" Sayu yelled, as we walked in the door.

"Oh, come show me them dear. Yours too, Light." I heard Sachiko say in a kind manner.

'Sigh. Why must we go through this every 2 weeks?' I thought to myself as I unloaded my back pack.'

'Yes, I was annoyed that I had to show off another one of the fruits of my effort. It's not like they're going to change any time soon.'

I watched with boredom as my mother went over my sister's grades.

"B in Arts and Literature, B in Art, C in History, C in Science, B in gym. Awe! An A in F.A.C.S. nice Sayu! Oh but a D in Math."

"Sorry, but math is sooooo haarrrrd."

"It's ok dear, just study more next time. Ok Light, your turn."

I handed her my card, already knowing what her reaction would be.

"C in math, B in psychology, D in Chemistry,-" she looked at me with disapproval. "C in European history, B in Grammar, an A,-" she gave me a smile at that.

'Of course. I had to be good at something, why not make it Gym. A nice safe non-intellectual class. And now her eyes will drop down to my last class and she'll say…'

"An F in English? Light, you should do better." Sachiko said with a twang of disappointment.

'Called it. I'm already fluent in that language, so failing was pretty easy. But honestly, if I actually used my knowledge and did better, I'd disappear never to return. And you wouldn't like that very much, now would you mother?' I thought vindictively.

"I'll try harder mom. I promise." 'Pfft. As if.'

"Good. How else will you get into college?"

'Oh I don't know maybe I'll just go to America, where they let just about everyone into college.'

"Don't worry. I'll try harder." They say repetition helps, right?

"Ok dear. And if I notice some improvement, we will get something nice." 'Of course, the all important incentive for me to do better. Sometimes I wonder if my mom really does want me to be taken. Either that, or she thinks there's no hope for me anyway.'

"No fair. I want the new Ryuga Hideki poster. And I got an A. Pleaassseeee!"

'Ahh Sayu. Thank you for a subject change. Now I can just quietly slip out into the background, round the stairs, reach for the knob, aaaaaaaaaand sa-'

"Light come down here. Your father will be home early for once, so we're going to eat as a family. Get washed up and help your sister set the table if you please, would you dear?"

'No, I do not feel pleasure in anything about this situation. Crap. I just hope Dad doesn't ask about my grades. Even if I'm acting, it still hurts when I see his disappointment.'

"Of course mother. I'll just go wash up first."

"Thank you dear. You're such a good boy."

~0~

"Dad!" 'Sayu no! Please don't.' "I got my report card today, and guess what! I got an A in F.A.C.S.!" 'Damn you.'

"That's great dear. How about you Light, how're your grades?" You little Brat! How could you! Crap, Dad's giving me a look. "Oh you know. Same old, same old." 'Please leave it at that. . . .Oh shit. Sayu don't you dare!'

"Nuh uh! Light has an F!" 'Little Bitch!'

"Light! Is that true!"

"…Yes."

"…" 'Crap. Silence is never a good sign. God damn you Sayu! God damn you to hell!'

"I had always hoped you would follow in my footsteps, but at the rate you're going, you'll be lucky to be accepted for the academy. Let alone a college. "

'What is this! National make Light feel like a failure day? The way you describe it, I either have to be smart and be _taken,_ or I am going to fail at life, and be homeless and bored forever.'

"That's not fair. You shouldn't just **assume** your son is going to fail!"

"Don't raise your voice at me. And you haven't done anything to show me otherwise. Face it Light, you're a failure"

'Ouch that actually stings. Apparently it is national make Light feel like a failure day.'

"Soichiro!" 'Ugh, Mom. Just stay out of it.'

"No Sachiko, he needs to hear it. No one else will tell him." He turned to me. "You need to get your act together son."

'On second thought, stay in. Don't leave me here!

Also, nice choice of words father, act in deed. In fact, my act is amazing. I've kept it up, so well, for so long, that there's no one who would ever think I'm smart, not even you. But this is depressing. Maybe I should do something smart. I mean one smart thing after years of failure? They'll probably call me a cheater. But if I "study" really hard for a while, I might just pull it off. I doubt L would notice one person going from stupid to smart once and think anything of it. In fact, it will probably make him think even less of me for "cheating".'

"FINE! You know what! I'm going to take the To-ho entrance exam and ace it! You'll see!" 'I hope I won't regret this, Stupid Pride! I should just give it up.'

Soichiro stared at me in disbelief for a minute, and I swear if he breaks into laughter I'm going to punch him. Appearances be damned.

"Enough of this! I'm going to the library to study now. Good night!"

"Light, you shouldn't b-"

"No! Save it until I ace it or fail! That way we'll know if it's warranted or not."

At that, I left for the door before they could call me back.

~0~

L was working on the Youtube Killer case when Watari walked in with his strawberries.

"Watari did you bring the chocolate as well?"

"Of course L. Have any of the testers caught your eye?"

L groaned inwardly at the reminder of his, so far, failure of a plan. But L is never wrong, and L doesn't fail. Or so he says. … No! L doesn't ever fail. . . . But it wouldn't hurt to ask someone else's opinion just this once, right?

"Watari, why isn't this working? It's been 5 years, 2 months, and 13 days since we have started, and not a single person we have found is fit to be L."

'Wow that almost sounded whiney. Thank god for monotone.' L thought to himself

"Well, there are still people on the list, and new people get added everyday."

"Yes but a good half of them fail the 1st test. And if they pass it, everyone either cracks

under the pressure of the 2nd test or the training. Only a handful has made it to advance training, and they just aren't good enough to take over.

They have become valuable assets though."

"And what of the Wammy's House trio?"

'Ugh don't get me started' L thought in despair. Well, with as much despair as a person like him can have. Which is, surprisingly, a rather small amount.

"Matt still doesn't care, and Mello still refuses to have anything to do with Near."

"And what of Near himself?"

"Still way too cautious, and would never be able to talk to a witness."

"Well, I have the data on the next batch, and I think one might interest you."

'I wonder how long until he gives me the strawberries.'

"You say that every other batch. Who is it this time?"

"A Tsuki Yagami."

'37 seconds maybe?'

"A Japanese genius? What's so special?"

'No, probably not until this conversation is done. Damn.'

"Well until yesterday, he has done average to below average work on every assignment."

'Oh no, what if the chocolate hardens? . . . Mmm, chocolate.'

"And yesterday he what, got all A's? He probably decided to cheat." L said with dismissal.

'I wonder if he got me powdered sugar as well.'

"No, he aced the Toho entrance exam."

'I think I should ask for some.'

"So? He probably just cheated."

'Yes, I definitely will ask for some.'

"L, he got 100 percent on it. No one else even came close."

'Hmm, and some caramel maybe as well. . . . Wait, what!'

"Hmm, that's different. 100 percent you said? But how did he do it."

"He could have studied"

L waved his hand in a negative gesture.

"No To-ho test is the same, and he would have had to study everything he was supposed to have learned in his entire school life."

"So how do you think he did it?"

"I think this is a genius whose been hiding so as not to be seen by me. The fact that he succeeded is interesting enough, but for so long as well."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I think he may be the one we're looking for."

* * *

><p>AN: As I said earlier, please check my poll if you have time.

So, is this better, or should the chapters be longer? I'm trying, but it's hard to remember to meander a bit. I have a straight and to the point nature. (I'm a rather blunt person. *blushes* leads to awkward conversations and social situations unfortunately.)

Is my style confusing? There are a lot of thoughts so I don't know if I should italicize them or not. Sorry if the L scene was confusing to anyone.

Questions? Should the chapters be even longer or is this good? Should I italicize thoughts? Any story suggestions or guesses? Is Coke better than Pepsi? Mello or Near? L

or Light or LxLight :D ? Are these too many questions? Lol, I'll shut up now.

One more thing…

Special thanks to; DarkMemories, V, hai, and dark circles. My reviewers at the time this chapter went up. If anyone reviewed in the hour it takes for this to go up, I'm very sorry and I'll mention you next Ch. Which is already outlined! Yes!(If you can call it an outline, that is.)

A not as special but still sincere thanks to everyone who is reading this. :3


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I have finally decided to get off my lazy ass and write again. I do this especially for **Daed Rules The Dead**, because of the review/wake-up call you sent me. Lols thanks. Sorry it took so long. And like most authors, I have an amazing, and true, excuse! Last weekend was my birthday, and my grandma and aunt wanted to throw me a sweet 16. So no writing got done sadly. *tear face* Anywho, I'm back now with Chapter 2. (Lol that rhymed!) I hope it's longer.

**Bold means said in a different language.**

* * *

><p>~Ch.2~<p>

~Cheater?~

~0~

'I can't fucking believe them. I know I said they would think this but, UHG! This is so annoying'

"Tester 337 Yagami, Tsuki-"

"Light."

"Excuse me?"

"My name. It's pronounced Light."

"I apologize. That's a nice name." She said with a smile.

"Yagami Raito-san, did you cheat on this test?" She mangled the pronunciation of my name.

"No I did not." 'Well I didn't.'

"Well then, would you care to explain how you got a 100 percent?"

'Holy shit, that's definitely going to gather someone's attentions. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Well, too late now, I'll just have to go with it.'

"I've been studying."

"That's ridiculous and you know it." She giggled. "So how'd you do it? An earphone? Hacking? Did someone leak you a copy? Who did it?"

'Did she just giggle? Oh my god, she did. Is she hitting on me?'

"No one leaked me a copy, I don't hack, and I'm not wearing an earphone. I didn't cheat!"

"Fine, fine." She said in a placating manner with an air of superiority.

'God she pisses me off.'

"But what does a handsome boy like you need to get into a college so bad for anyway? You're handsome enough to be an actor or a model. Why would cheat when you can get ahead in, other ways?"

'Did she just? If she just gave me a poorly veiled innuendo . . . yep. Those are flirting eyes. I've never wanted to punch a girl so bad in my life.'

"I didn't cheat. I took this test to prove I could get into college to my father, how can I prove it."

"Well, normally we'd make you take an even harder re-test, but I'll just say you did on this clipboard, and we can go get lunch!"

"No thanks. I'd like to take the re-test. I'm not a cheater."

'Ugh could you be anymore obvious in your intentions?'

"Ok, ok you caught me. That was a trick. Ok you will have your score counted as we can't force you to retake and we can't prove you cheated. But if you want, the lunch date is still open." She said in a seductive manner.

'I guess you can be. I'm actually kind of scared. She's looking at me like a cat does a mouse. How to get out of this one?'

"No thanks. I'm going to go show my father I'm not an idiot. I appreciate the offer though." 'Ugh I hate people like you.'

"Oh, of course. Well here's my number in case you change your mind. And here's your test."

'TAKE A HINT!'

"Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome." 'Crap, more bedroom eyes. Now is when I take my leave.'

"Well I've got to leave now so bye."

"Bye-bye Raito-kun!"

'Thank god. I'm out of here. I'll take my parents over this any day.'

~0~

"Light, how did you do this?"

'Wow, straight to disbelief, not even a congratulations. Thanks dad.'

"I didn't cheat if that's what you mean."

"Then how the hell did you go from an F to a 100 percent in one week!

"If I tell you the truth, will you even believe me?"

"If it is the truth, I will."

'Fine. They should find out some time, why not now.'

"Get Mom and Sayu, I don't want to do this more then once."

"We're already here Light."

"Sayu, what were you doing in the closet? And mom, you were just behind the kitchen door weren't you. Wow, I didn't know I had an audience."

'I'm actually kind of pissed I didn't notice them or guess what was going on.'

"Well of course your sister and I are curious as well."

"I personally always believed you were hiding something, but to think it was brains? You could have been helping me with my math!"

'Way to catch on to the situation. And that's exactly one of the reasons I pretended to not be.'

"Ah well, I'll get into that in a second. This story will take a while though, it started long ago…" I trailed off.

'Sigh, I don't want to do this.'

"We have plenty of time. Start at the beginning." Sachiko said understandingly.

'I'm sure you do have plenty of time, ugh, whatever Light, just get this over with.'

"Ok. This all started back when Mom's friend gave me those books when I was 5. . ."

~0~

'Nice, blank stares all around.'

"Your kidding! No way. That's so cool! You're like a secret genius!"

'Not "Like a" Sayu, I _am_ a secret genius. Or at least I was.'

"Technically I suppose."

"Hmm, who was the first emperor of Rome?"

"Quizzing me are you father? Well it will be nice to share some knowledge after all these years. The answer is Julius Caesar."

"Ooh oh, What's-"

'She's rustling through her back pack; I bet she'll pull out her math homework. . . .Yep.'

"You bought pencils and erasers for $4.46. You buy 13 pencils and erasers in all. How much does a pencil cost, how much does an eraser cost, and how many of each did you buy?"

"You just want me to do your homework." I accused her.

"Nuh uh. I'm just testing if you're smart." She said with an, oh-so innocent face.

"Whatever you say, the answer is; pencils cost 44 cents, erasers cost 23 cents, and you bought 7 pencils and 6 erasers."

"How did you do that?"

I just smirked at her.

"Say something in English."

"**Something in English**."

'What? I never was known to be mature.'

"…"

'Well, he looks kind of pissed.'

"**Sorry, I couldn't resist. Follow the teachings of God, and the sea shall always be calm and bountiful."**

"We learned that in English a few weeks ago.**" **I said switching back to my native tongue.

"Light honey, I believe you. I always knew my boy was special"

"Thanks mom."

"Ha ha Light, you're _special_."

"Shush Sayu. You know what I meant."

"Of course mom."

"So after all these years, you're just going to be smart?"

"Of course not. That would be stupid, and L would get me in an instant. No. I'm just hoping it will appear as a fluke to him and that I won't catch his eye at all. That way I can live out my life happily in stupidity until I'm too old to be taken. At which time I will be allowed to show the world my genius. I can probably even write a book."

"I'm so happy Light" My mother said as she hugged me. Then she burst into tears.

"All your life you've been faking, and now that I know the truth, it's so sad. How is it fair that you have to hide who you are or risk being taken away?"

"I know Sachiko," Father started. "It's just not fair how L-"

Knock Knock Knock!

"I'll get it!" Sayu yelled before running off.

I followed her in time to see her invite whoever it is inside. It was a funny looking man, and I couldn't see his face. All I could see was some black hair and dark eyes. I saw another man behind him in a trench coat and a hat so I couldn't see his face either, although he seemed older than the man in front.

"Hello Light-kun." The black haired man, whom for the time being I will call Dark, name puns aside, said. The man behind him, whom I will call Haigo, said nothing.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, directing my question at Dark as he seems more likely to answer.

"I have my ways." Dark replied mysteriously.

'Now I'm feeling a bit creeped out. Who are these people?'

"Well come inside. Our parents are in the dining room." Sayu said, completely oblivious to the atmosphere.

"Of course," said Dark. Haigo just nodded in affirmation.

"Mom! Dad! People are here!"

'Sayu, can you honestly be this ignorant of the situation? We have no idea who these people are!'

I turned to Dark. I might as well play along. "Follow me."

"Lead the way." Dark once again the only one speaking. Haigo just turned to face me.

I lead them to the kitchen where dad was. Upon seeing them he immediately got a little pale and a sick expression crossed his face.

"Why are you here?"

~0~

Should I stop right here? Did I just receive a resounding no? Would you hate me if I cliff-hangered right here? Well I said I'd do longer chapters, so you're in luck! I'm continuing right now lol. Consider this an, intermission, shall we say.

What's that? Oh. Yes, I shall tell them my reasoning for this.

I'm only doing this thing so you have more time to think about where I left off, as I used a lot of thought to set up that cliffy before remembering my promised longer chapters. That being said, I hope you like the way this is going. Have you wasted enough time here for you to build anticipation? I hope so. If not, **GO AWAY! . . .** Just kidding. Read on.

~0~

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean dad." Sayu said in confusion.

"We bring news chief, and your phone is off so we must deliver it in person." Dark says.

'Wait a minute, how does he know my dad.'

"Well it's obviously not good news, so what is it?"

Haigo looked pointedly at Mom, Sayu, and I, but Dark either didn't notice, or didn't care.

"A new serial killer has been discovered, already with 7 victims all found in the landfill." Dark said in a loud whisper.

Haigo looked surprised at first, and then glared at Dark. Now I was getting confused. Was my first impression of these people wrong?

"Oops." Dark said.

"Matsuda!" Haigo said sternly.

"Sorry Mogi." Dark, no Matsuda, said in embarrassment.

'Finally, names to put to the faces.'

"Mogi, is there any particular reason I need to know about this right this second?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, the killer has a very specific M.O. He goes after the families of, well, of officers."

"So the missing family members from last week have all been found?" Dad said, looking disgusted.

"Yes. All but Kimi Ushinawa."

"Kumo's 9 year old daughter? Is the killer really that horrible?"

"Unfortunately yes. One of the victims that have turned up was Itsumo. Hitaro's 13 year old son."

"Oh my god!" Uh oh, Sachiko and Sayu are still here.

"How can people be so awful! Soichiro, you can't go on this case."

"Sachiko I have to. It's my duty to bring sickos like this to justice. I have to prevent any other victims."

"But-"

"I'm sorry. But it has to be done." He turned to Matsuda and Mogi. "I don't want to talk about this anymore today, but would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd like to." Matsuda said with a goofy smile right as Mogi said, "I have to get going."

"Ok Mogi. I'll see you tomorrow for the case." Mogi nodded and Sayu took him to the door. "Matsuda you're free to stay for supper."

"Thank you Yagami-san." Matsuda said with a boyish grin this time.

"No problem Matsuda, and call me Soichiro."

"Of course" He said slightly sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Matsuda what do you-Ahh!" Sayu was cut off as, in his hurry to turn around; Matsuda slipped and fell onto her, effectively bowling her over.

"I'm so s-sorry Sa-Sayu-san." He said, blushing in embarrassment and stuttering in shock.

Of course, her being Sayu, she just burst into laughter. "It's ok Matsuda-san." It was almost intelligible through all her laughter.

"I'll go set the table. Dinner will be ready in five minutes." Sachiko said with a slight smile, but her eyes were weary still from the news of the murderer.

~0~

"So Sayu, before I fell on you, what were you going to ask?"

"Huh? Oh I remember, I was going to ask you your opinion on L."

"As a detective, or as a kidnapper?"

"…hmm, both I guess."

"Well, as a detective I think he's amazing. All those cases he's solved and all. But as for what he does to those kids, well I think that's just awful."

"Why do we just let him do it then?"

"In all honesty, probably because he's L. We need him, and I'm sure even if we tried, we wouldn't be able to stop him."

'Even if we were to try, eh? We'll see about that. I'm going to avoid his clutches for as long as possible and show the world we can fight back. He shouldn't abuse his power. It only makes me more against having anything to do with him. Let alone get taken. No. I will never let you get me L. Never.'

"I'm going to go to bed. It was nice seeing you Matsuda."

My parents looked at me with concern, but I ignored them. Not out of rudeness, it's just that, I have more important things to think about. Once in my room, I lie on my bed and do just that. Think.

'What are the odds of L actually getting me? Hmm . . . Probably slim. I'm sure it just looks like a fluke to him if he has even noticed. I'm sure I have nothing to worry about.'

~0~

"Tonight?"

"We'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ha ha! How many people thought Dark and Haigo were L and Watari? Or did I fool no one? O.o

Oh well anyways, as a sophomore taking some junior classes, I feel Sayu's pain. Advanced math, a.k.a., Algebra 2, ftw. And I mean that as, "For the win!" and "Fuck the world!" because, Math Sucks! Even if it was too easy originally, it takes too damn long. Where's the fairness in 3 variable system equations that take 15 minutes each to solve! And we're talking 13 of those in a homework assignment due the next day! Do the math, lols, and that's 3 fucking hours and 15 minutes! Add to that, biology and chemistry homework, as I am taking both, and it's no wonder I don't have much time to write.

Sorry, I'll be ending my rant now. I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner. I have some ideas in mind.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, sorry its latish, I work weekends now so updates are hard to do. I'm also out of town Wednesday to Sunday, so next update might take a while. Anyways, thanks for reading and, screw it, please review.**

**Oh yes, disclaimer: I have not, do not, nor will I ever, own Death Note. Albeit, their is a small chance on the future one, it is too unlikely for my liking.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

~Of Dreams and Realities That Make No Sense~

~0~

* * *

><p>'<em>I see you.'<em>

"Hello L." I said to the dark shadow in my room.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked sarcastically.

"Who else would break into my room in the middle of the night?"

'_Oddly enough, I don't feel afraid at all.'_

"That's a good question. I'm sure many people are willing to break into your room." He said with some humor twisted in.

'_I'm gonna turn the light on and catch a glimpse of L. Then I'll either take him down, or I'll run away, depending on his size and if he is armed. I'm not a coward; I'm just smart enough to fight only when I'll win.'_

"I'd suggest against turning the light on." He said sounding bored.

'_! . . . He sees me.'_

"So you're wearing night vision goggles, are you." I didn't miss a beat.

"Of course, why would I come at a disadvantage?"

'_Shit. He's alluding to something. He's more equipped then he let on. So should I run for it? Yes, I'll go on the count of 3.'_

"Why so silent Yagami-kun?"

'_Like you don't know. Oh wait, you don't! 1!'_

"What are you gonna do Yagami-kun?"

'_Get away from you, you bastard. 2!'_

"I wouldn't do tha-"

"3!"

Plink

"No way. You're, you're- Why Dad!"

"Sorry you had to find out this way son, but a genius like you needs to be locked away forever."

"NOOOOOO!"

"Ahh!"

'_It was just a dream? It was a dream. Whew that was creepy.'_

Creak

'_Someone's in here. Am I still dreaming?'_

"Who's there!"

". . ."

'_Whoever it is, they're staying silent. Its not like I expected them to actually say their name, but some indication of their existence could have been made. Although it's not like I haven't been expecting this. I bet I know who it is.'_

"L?"

'_In real life, this is terrifying. I should scream for help. . . . Wait, no that's ridiculous. Light Yagami does not scream for help like a little girl. I'll just have to-SHIT!'_

The stranger shoved a rag under my nose. I'm smart enough to realize that chloroform will probably put a damper on my escape plan. And the world grew dark.

~0~

'_Owwwww . . . my head. Everything feels so fuzzy. It feels like there's cotton in my mouth. What happened? Ok, back track. Let's see, hmm, I ate dinner with my family and Matsuda, I went to sleep early. I think I had a nightmare. . . HOLY SHIT! I'VE BEEN TAKEN! No no no no noooo. Shit! Damn! Fuck, AHHHHHH! What should I do now? Ok, ok, calm down Light. It's obvious. We'll go step by step.'_

'_Step one: Am I bound in any way? . . . _I stilled and tried to feel all my limbs. I didn't detect any restraints_. _

'_No. Ok,' _

_Step two: Continue to feign sleep to avoid detection.' _I immediately relaxed my muscles and assumed a steady and even breathing pattern_. _

'_Check' _

'_Step three: Is someone in the room.' _I paused and listened for any kind of sound that would alert me to another's presence.

'_Nope does not appear so. Good.' _

_Step four: Open eyes and view surroundings. Hmm, not much too see._

_Okay, step five: Document surroundings. Well I appear to be in a hotel room; there is a door, probably locked; a window, most likely shatter-proof; and a vent too small to get through. Other things include; a bed that I am on, a night stand with a lamp, a desk with a chair, a mirror that seems slightly suspicious, and a mini-fridge. No clock, T.V., phone, or anything to tell me the time or where I am._

_Step six: Gather information.' _I immediately got up and walked to the window.

'_Well, I see that I am very high up, probably 20 stories at least. I can see the Tokyo tower so I'm still in Japan. Judging by the direction of the tower, I am in the south, and the sun appears to be rising, so it is probably about 6 o'clock._

_Step seven: Formulate an impressive escape plan. . . .I have nothing.'_

"Hello Yagami-kun."

'_Shit I didn't even hear him come in.'_

I quickly turned around to find my captor. He's- . . . old?

"You're L?" I asked incredulously.

"Ha ha, of course not. L doesn't meet directly with anyone not on level 8."

'_What the hell is he talking about? Levels?'_

"We can talk about those things later though." He said, apparently reading my mind.

"Right now, I need you to take a test. When you pass it, you will be told a few things."

'_Not "if" I pass, but "when" I pass it eh? Well, we'll see about that.'_

"Ok, where's the test?"

"Right here."

He handed me the test and a pencil before promptly leaving the room. I didn't even have time to ask a question. Not that he would have been compelled to answer anything anyway.

I got bored and decided I might as well look at my test. I walked over to the desk with the office chair I saw earlier, and sat down. I then looked at the test and held back a smile.

'_Ahh, I see. A "simple" personality test just like what Mikami said. Hmm, I get it. It's a psych evaluation as well. Well I can fail this in a heartbeat. I just have to sound immoral in an unobvious way. Good thing I memorized all those Psychology books.'_

_Now then:_

Question 1: What is your name?

'_Don't you already know this?' _**Light Yagami.**

Question 2: What is your date of birth and current age? 

'_That's a pretty standard question I suppose, but once again, don't you already know this?' _**February 28****th****, 1994. I am 17.**

Question 3: What is your life's dream?

'_Ha! What would you do if I said I want to be a detective? Ha, as if. Hmm…'_** I want to win the lottery. **_'There, now I'm lazy and greedy in appearance. Let's see what you make of that, L!'_

Question 4: What are your views on justice? 

'_Wow. Let's get to the point then shall we. Hmm . . . this will take some thought. It all depends on how you views things. So there really is no right or wrong answer. I suppose I'll just go for the slightly ignorant approach.' _**Black and white. Your either good or bad, and bad people belong behind bars. Good people should put them there. **_'If you look closely, there's almost a subtle compliment towards you being a good person, L.'_

Question 5: What are your views on criminals? 

'_To easy.'_ **Evil! They should be locked away forever or put to death!** _'Just add some mouth foaming and spittle, and I'll appear dangerously unstable.'_

Question 6: What is your favorite food? 

'_Is this a personality/psych evaluation, or a teen magazine survey?' _**Consomme flavored pot- **_'Damn! My pencil broke. Ha, what I wrote looks rather interesting. Ok, where's a sharpener?'_

I found it in the desk's drawer, and proceeded to finish my answer.

**Potato chips. **_'It can't hurt to say the truth this time. Although pot would have been a hilarious answer, it is too obviously a fake one.'_

Question 7: What's your favorite color? 

'_Why, the color red of course.'_ **Red.** _'That shows that I'm probably angry and violent in nature. Actually, that really is my favorite color. . . .Moving on.'_

Question 8: Who is your personal hero? 

'_OMGs L of course! Ha ha, hmm… Should I say myself? Nah that will make me seem like a cocky narcissist . . . Ok, ok, I'll admit it, I am but…'_ **Ryuga Hideki.** _'Much safe, if not somewhat ridiculous.'_

Question 9: What is your chosen future profession?

'_Hmm, what to say for this?_' **Author.** _'It's kind of true. No, no it's not. Oh well, I can't think of anything else.'_

Question 10: Describe yourself with 5 words.

'_Intelligent, Devious, Interesting, Attractive, and Cunning.' _**Pulchritudinous,** _'Might as well throw in a big word._' **Sexy, Strong, Awesome, and Amazing. **_'Yes. All the way!'_

Question 11: What is your favorite song?

'_Good question. I don't really have one. I suppose I'll just go with something weird. Candyman? Nah, too gay. Laid to Rest? Nope, hmm I don't listen to very much. I guess I'll just put-'_** Still Alive. **_'The cake is a lie L, the cake is a lie! I wonder if he even likes cake. Whatever, onwards!'_

Question 12: Have you learned any instruments? List them.

'_Actually, I taught myself piano and violin, but I got too good and had to quit.__**' **_**I don't play any instruments. **_'At least, not anymore.'_

Question 13: What languages do you speak?

'_Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, English, Italian, German, Russian, and Norwegian, just to name a few. But I took English in school sooo-_' **English and Japanese**_**.**__ 'I failed the class, but I aced it on the To-Ho Exam. It would be too obvious if I lied again.'_

Question 14: Do you have any habits, compulsions, or addictions?

'_Not anything bad that I know of, though I do cross my legs when I sit. I do have OCD, but I have to just ignore the compulsions so I can be a stereotypically messy and idiotic teenager, and no addictions. Yay, more time for lies!'_ **I am addicted to Anime, **_'Surprisingly common here in Japan,_'** I have no compulsions, except towards my looks,"**_ 'That's true and rather obvious.' _**"And I have no habits that I can think of. **_'Good lies are kept as close to the truth as possible.'_

Question 15: What is your favorite number?

'_Does this one have a reason? Erm…I suppose 39 is ok.' _**39.**

Question 16: How many friends, acquaintances, and enemies do you have?

'_None, everyone at school, and one. It's you, you bastard!_' **Tons, a few, and all the people jealous of my looks!**

And it went on and on.

~0~

Question 60: Name your top 5 values in life?

'_Oh thank god. This is the last question, finally. I thought this would never end. . . Now, what to say? Well I value intelligence, cunning, acting, logic, and appearances. Yes appearances, I'm a narcissist, get used to it.' _** I value myself, my religion, my family, my friends, and life in general. **_'Wow, I'm ready for the Ms. Japan Contest. That answer is almost sickening._

_Anyway, that test was ridiculous. I mean, come on. 60 questions and only 5 seemed reasonably insightful. That was way too easy to fuck up. Of course I wouldn't even _be _here if I hadn't "Fucked up" in the first place. Sometimes I wonder where my IQ really is. Sometimes I feel it's only around 100 with all the mistakes I've made. I remember back when I was 13 and I left the _Advance Quantum Mechanics_ textbook sitting on my bed where mom found it. I had to pass it off as a lost bet by a friend to act like a nerd for a week. I can't afford to make mistakes anymore.'_

I was startled out of my self-depreciative thoughts by a voice from behind.

"Hello Yagami-kun, have you finished?"

"The fact that you're here the second I finished means you already know the answer to that question. The only real question is where you were watching me from. I didn't notice any cameras. . . Ahh, The mirror is a 2-way, of course."

'_Damn it! I knew it looked suspicious!'_

"Very perceptive if not slightly delayed. I will take your test now."

"When will I get to go home?"

"We'll see Yagami-kun, we'll see."

'_That's a pretty clichéd thing to say.'_

". . ."

"Well just relax for now and I'll come for you after I grade this."

"Ok, whatever. See you later. . ."

I waited for him to reveal his name.

"You may call me Watari."

'_L's proxy!'_

And with that, he once again left before I could ask a single question. I immediately went to the mini-fridge. What? I've been here for what feels like hours. I'm hungry.

I opened the fridge, only to find-

'_Oh my god! Gross. There's nothing in here but cake. Hehe, the cake is a lie, how ironic. Or is this a coincidence? Actually, I don't care, I'm hungry. And it was a coincidence anyway._

_Ok now, let's find something remotely edible. Cake, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, is that a half eaten piece? . . . Eww. White chocolate bars, milk chocolate bars, dark chocolate bars, peanut butter filled chocolate bars . . . how much chocolate can you have? Ok, now here's a bottle of water and, __**an apple! **__Finely! Real food!__**'**_

I quickly uncapped the water and knocked back a good half before spitting it all out.

'_Who the hell buys fucking sugar water! That was disgusting! I can't get the saccharine flavor out of my mouth. Now I'm scared to eat the apple. What if he injected it with sugar? What the hell is wrong with these people? Kidnapping isn't enough? They want to add murder to the list now. That much sugar could kill a horse!'_

I hesitated before taking a bite from the apple.

'_Oh thank god, it's a regular apple. Not to sweet. And, it's a rather good apple at that. Mmm. Ok, now that I've had food, I suppose there's nothing to do but sleep.'_

And with that thought in my head, I made my way back to the bed and promptly fell asleep.

~0~

"Yagami-kun."

'_Watari is back.'_

"Hello Watari, am I going home now?"

"Of course Yagami-kun, just follow me."

"Ok. Lead away." I said as I followed him out the door and down the hall. He led me to a different door near the end of the hallway and it opened automatically. I leaned over to look inside, and he pushed me in.

"What the hell! I thought you were taking me home."

"I was. This is your new home. Congratulations Light, you passed the test."

"No! Take me home! I don't want to be here."

"Too bad, L's developed an interest. He will never let you go."

"This is illegal!"

"L is above the law, for he is the law. What he wants, he gets. And he wants you."

Watari shut the door and I was left alone in the room.

"Hello Light-kun"

'_Yeah, alone. That's just too good to be true. I turned around to see who it was. I could only see a dark shadow.'_

"I assume you are L?"

"You assume correctly."

"Can't you just let me go? What do you even want me for?"

"I cant let you go Light-kun. I can't because you're going to work for me no matter what."

"That's not fair, why don't I get a choice?"

"Because you don't disserve a choice. If you're against me, you're against justice. And if you're against justice, you forfeit your rights."

"That logic is flawed!"

"It doesn't matter. What you think doesn't matter. Who you are doesn't matter. You are mine now, and you will say what I want you to say, do what I tell you to do, and think what I tell you to think."

"Never! I refuse."

I quickly spun towards the door and tried to slam it open. But the door was locked from the outside. I had no way out.

"Stop trying futile things. You're only delaying the inevitable."

"NO!" I yelled.

"Yes" He laughed.

L stood up and walked towards me. He was just about to reach me when-,

Click

"Ahh!"

"It's just me Yagami-san."

'_What the hell, another dream? I have to stop falling asleep before I give myself a heart attack . . . Why does that seem ironic? Whatever, I have more important things to worry about right now, like getting home for one.'_

"Oh, of course."

'_I feel like a moron for screaming.'_

"Well Yagami-san, I'm sorry but you didn't pass the test."

'_Really? OH MY FUCKING GOD! YES!'_

"How can someone fail a personality test?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm here to take you home. I need to drug you so please stand still, and I won't use force."

'_Wow, I'm already pretty out of it. Did he say force, or _The Force_? O.o All these dreams are messing with my perception of reality, and drugs probably won't help. Oh well, anything is worth it to get home I suppose.'_

I held out my arm and felt the prick of a needle. My vision immediately clouded.

"Strong stuff," is all I was able to say before I was welcomed into the cool arms of unconsciousness.

~0~

Click

'_That was the door. Watari is back finally.'_

As I turned towards him I noticed he seemed slightly troubled by something.

'_Hmm, Watari has brought in more sweets than usual. This means I am going to be unhappy about what he has to say. I hope it's not another suicide. I don't have time to worry about that right now. I need to hear about my promising new successor. Watari can tell me the bad news later.'_

"So Watari, when does Light start level 2?"

"L, I'm sorry but I already took Light home."

"What do you mean? Why would you do that?"

"He failed L. We agreed that, should someone fail at any point, he or she would be sent home."

"But there's no way he failed. Let me see his test."

Watari handed it to me and I was momentarily distracted by his picture, as I never expected him to be so attractive.

'_Holy crap! How many times did you brush your hair? For it to be that perfect after Watari took you from your bed in the middle of the night shouldn't even be possible. _

_Hmm, but why am I even looking at your picture when I should be reading? Although, with looks like that, you could charm the quietest witness into talking. You've already charmed Watari into letting you go, and me through just a picture. Wait, have you charmed me? No, no you didn't. I'm just being more paranoid than usual.'_

I then proceeded to look through the test in as short of time possible, while still noticing all the slightly narcissistic or egotistical answers.

'_You would be a narcissist. By not wanting to be my successor, you obviously don't care about the world, only yourself. That's ok; I'll just have to teach you not to overestimate yourself. I'll make sure and knock you down a few pegs in your training.'_

I then formulated a plan and readied my argument before replying.

"Look at them. All these answers are faked. In fact there is a 98 percent chance of him knowingly lying on every question. It is statistically impossible to get this awful of a score."

"Are you sure you're not just twisting facts to suit your original hypothesis? I know you hate being wrong."

"I would never do that. And I'm not wrong. Yagami is lying. No one like him, who hid their whole life, would ever just give up and tell the truth. That would be ridiculous. No, Light is playing me. And unfortunately, he is currently winning. But not for long.

You're not getting away. The trick you pulled just made me realize your cunning. Something every good detective needs. You're just digging a deeper hole Light. I hate to lose, so I can't let you win. It's as simple as that."

'_You'll never get away from L.'_

"Watari, I want him brought back as soon as possible."

"I can't do that sir."

'_Did he just refuse? He never refuses. Well, except for that one time when I wanted to buy out all those bakeries, and even I can see what was wrong with that plan. This is totally different.' _

"Why not?"

"I believe you may be forming a bit of an obsession, an unhealthy one that will benefit neither you nor Yagami-kun."

"I don't have an obsession. I am merely looking into the future of mankind. When I die, I'll need a competent successor to take over, lest the world fall into chaos. Light is that successor."

"L, are you sure you're not just grasping at straws due to the fact you have yet to find someone that reaches your expectations?"

"I am sure. Light so far has reached all but one of my expectations."

Watari knew it was futile, but jumped at the chance to add more doubt on Light in his wards eyes.

"And what expectation is this?"

"So far, he has no drive to be a detective. But I can easily change that fact."

'_Light will have to realize that being a detective is better than being a prisoner.'_

"L, you are not going to lock up the poor boy just because he has no wish to be a detective."

"How you read my thought process so well I may never know. However, there are other ways to convince a person. Albeit much more challenging and time consuming."

"You don't need to convince him at all if you just let it go."

"I can't let my future successor go. I've made enough mistakes, I won't make anymore. I trust my judgment, you should as well."

"I'm sorry L, but in this case, your judgment might just be compromised."

'_Watari has never said anything like that before. Is it possible that I really have been compromised? No! Of course not. Watari just needs some proof. Then he'll come around.'_

"Ok Watari, I'll make you a deal. Bring Light here and I'll prove to you his intelligence within a year. If I haven't by that point, I will concede."

"No. That is not acceptable. You must prove it with out bringing him here."

'_So stubborn, but I saw it coming. Step 1 and 2 of operation "Trick Watari" is a success. _

_1. Make him willing to make a deal, check._

_2. Make one deal with outrageous conditions so anything seems better. Check_

_Time for step 3; make a reasonable deal with more benefits towards myself. Deploy immediately.' _

"A compromise then: I bug his room and have him followed for a month. If he shows nothing promising, I will leave him be."

"That's an invasion of his privacy so I want to say no, but I know you need this, if for nothing else then to prove to yourself that he is nothing special. You can do this for one week and I choose the agent that follows him."

"Two agents and I get to choose one, also I get to bug his room myself, and I choose how much and what technology to use."

"I'll probably regret this but, ok. Deal."

'_Success! Another win for L!'_

"It's a deal then. I'll go call Matt for some spy-ware. Who are you choosing for his tail?"

"I will go myself. Who will you be choosing?"

"I thought you would want to do this yourself, so I have decided on someone I trust to not overlook anything. Naomi Misora."

And Light's fate was sealed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ever have an incredibly annoying song stuck in your head? Probably, I believe it is a common problem for people under 70. After that, it's hard enough to remember breakfast, let alone a song. Anyway, try, "Nugget in a Biscuit" by Tobuscus on Youtube. But don't blame me if you laugh, hum, get angry, get annoyed, gather strange looks, or break your computer in frustration. This ridiculous song has been in my head since the day it came out!**

**Question of importance: Should this become LxLight? By this I mean, should they love each other eventually, or should they just be friends. If you vote LxLight, I can't promise any good smut as I've never wrote stuff like that before. Well give me your opinion.**

**Sort of Beta'd by: TokyoKitty. I'm still rather confused about this.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Many thanks to all who read and review. Also, in your reviews, leave things you want to see or think should happen. I am open completely since I only have a very basic outline. Any ideas that I like, I might twist a bit and add in. If I use something you've said, then you know who you are lol.

Spoiler: I have decided that I will be incorporating things from the manga. But this is still very AU so you'll only know it if you've seen it. So yeah. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note. Me want but me don't. And talking like a caveman doesn't change that. Now me sad. No more me. You read now.

Rating: T for lots of swearing and for uh. . . I suppose some sexual terminology. Yeah. If you think my rating should go up, please tell me.

* * *

><p>Ch.4<p>

~Subterfuge More Common than You Think~

~0~

"Light."

"Go away, my head hurts." Or at least that's what I meant to say. All that came out was-

"Mmf."

"Light!"

"Don't speak louder. Please have mercy!" But once again,-

"Mmm!"

"**LIGHT!"**

'_MOTHERFUCKER! MY HEAD IS EXPLODING!'_

"**L'S TRYING TO KILL ME WITH DIABETES!"**

"What?"

"There was cake and sugar and water and . . . nothing. Never mind."

'_Sigh. It's so nice to finally be home . . . wait, what? Am I really home this time?'_

"Mom? Dad? Sayu?"

"LIGHT YOUR AWAKE!"

'_Don't all scream at once! My poor head.'_

"Owwww…"

"Did they drug you?" My father asks quietly.

'_No shit. But thanks for lowering the decibels.'_

"Oh, my poor Light." Mother said while also lowering her voice.

"I'm fine now; I just can't believe I'm home."

"Oh we're so happy Light. I almost thought we'd never see you again."

'_Thanks Sayu, but there's no way in hell I was going to stay there.'_

"How long have I been out?"

"Well, you were brought back about five hours after we all woke up, so around one."

"How did you know when I got back?"

'_Watari didn't just drop me off on the doorstep did he? That would be demeaning.'_

"A man knocked on the door saying he saw someone break into your room from the balcony."

'_That answers that, but I still don't know how long I've been unconscious.'_

"Oh, I see. What time is it?"

"Oh yeah. It's almost four."

'_Hmm, so about four hours. I can only guess that it took them an hour to get here, but I suppose they could have waited a while before leaving. So no for sure time, but around three to five hours out. I guess that's not too bad.'_

"Do want to go get some food?"

'_Am I even hungry?'_

"Sure. Just give me an hour or so to shower and stuff."

'_The stuff however, will remain unnamed for now.'_

"Sure honey. Take your time. We'll leave when you're ready."

"Thanks. I'll be down in a bit."

~0~

'_Damn it Watari. I only now got to set up. He might have said something incriminating in the time between waking-up, and his family taking him to dinner, and I could have been watching! But noooo, it's "immoral" to sedate the whole family.'_

"Ridiculous."

'_When have I ever cared about morals?'_

"Did you say something L?"

"Not a thing Naomi. Are you ready to report your findings?"

"Of course. He had a completely normal, if not stereotypical, dinner with his family. Nothing pointed to him being overly smart or overly amazing in any way. Only things of note would be that he cares about his family, or at least pretends to, and that he is very proud of his looks. His sister was harping on him as he apparently took an hour getting ready."

"Hmm, nothing really there. Where is he now?"

"Watari is following him and his family driving home. They should get there in about 10 minutes."

"Why such a long drive? Did they eat somewhere far away? That could mean something."

"No, that's not it; this is just Tokyo at six o'clock. They ate at The Pink Cow."

"Oh yes, I have lost track of time apparently."

"Thank you for the food, I'll be in my room." Light's voice came from the monitor.

"Ah, they appear to be back early."

"Yes. I will go trade off with Watari then."

"Thank you Naomi." I said offhandedly. My attention was already focused on the somewhat peculiar actions of my future successor."

'_Did I see some hesitation in entering your room? Now why would that be?'_

~0~

'_Someone's been in my room.'_

I had noticed immediately the lead on my floor, the paper in the door, and the handle in the wrong position. There is only one person in my mind who could have done this.

'_L you bastard. Why have you bugged my room?'_

'_You don't know he bugged it, he could have just searched it.'_

'_Shut up. I'm going to be paranoid either way, and it's better to be over paranoid than under paranoid.'_

'_Why don't you just stop being paranoid?'_

'_I refuse to make another mistake, so I can't let my guard down until I'm sure L will leave me alone. Until then, I don't have the luxury to not be paranoid.'_

'_Whatever floats your boat I guess. But you are going crazy.'_

'_How?'_

'_Well talking to yourself for one.'_

'_But I'm not talking. I'm thinking. Ha!'_

'_Congratulations, you've out smarted yourself. Do you fell accomplished?'_

'_Not really no, and sarcasm is not needed.'_

'_Well this isn't sarcastic; you should go inside your room. You/I have been standing here for a couple of seconds.'_

'_Crap!'_

And I walked in. All the while questioning my sanity.

"I need to get a grip."

'_Ok. From now on, I need to act like how I portrayed myself on my test. Talking to myself and looking at my reflection seems like a good place to start.'_

'_Don't you do that anyway?'_

'_No, no more inner arguments. Ok, now; how do I look?'_

'_Good. As always. This is boring. I can't even look up interesting things online. How can I make L think I'm nothing special? Oh, I know. My "secret stash" of porn.'_

I walked over to my book shelf and removed my disgusting magazines. I had originally bought these incase my mother or father searched my room. I never thought I'd actually have to look through them. I went to my bed and lay on my stomach to hide my lack of erection.

'_Slut, (page turn) slut, (page turn) slut, (page turn) not even 18, (page turn) slut, (page turn) whore, (page turn) gross, (page turn) eww, just eww.'_

'_This just sucks.'_

"Light, can you come down here?"

'_Thank god.'_

"I'll be right down!"

I could not get out of my room fast enough but, but I had to put on a show of fighting down a painful (and non-existent) arousal. After re-hiding the magazines, I finally left the room. I can no longer call it my room as I can not do what I want to in there anymore.

"Light?"

"On my way."

"Yes mother, what do you want?"

"Your father and I have decided we want you to go to a group."

"There is no way I'm going to group therapy. Or any therapy in general, I'm fine."

"That's not what this is; this is a group of other children who have been taken. They all get together this afternoon and trade events. It's lead by your friend Mikima."

"Mikima? Do you mean Mikami?"

"Sorry, yes."

"Do I have to?"

"It would make your father and me happy if you do."

"I suppose I can go then."

"Thanks Light. You're such a good boy."

"Of course mother. When does it start?"

"In half an hour. You father will take you now."

"Ok. I'll get in the car then."

"See you soon honey."

"See you later mom."

'_I just hope this won't suck as much as I think it will.'_

~0~

"You're going to that."

"Of course I will. It should be easy to be another new member."

"Good. Too bad Watari, it looks like you can't go this time. Too many people might recognize you."

"I realize this L. I will stay here with you again."

"Ok. I'd like an ice cream cone then."

"Right away L."

The minute he was gone, I acted on my plan.

"Now that Watari's gone, Naomi, I want you to make direct contact. Make him know you. If possible, make him trust you. When the time is right, give him this test. Be sure to audio record his answers as well as on paper. Watari will be unable to say no."

"Sure. I must say this is a very easy case, don't worry L, I'll get the information."

"I trust you as much as I can trust somebody Naomi. You did stop B from killing himself in the end."

"Yeah, what happened to him by the way?"

"About two years after his arrest, he escaped from prison. I got him myself that time. He is now in the House's equivalent to Alcatraz. I haven't heard anything about him for the three years since, but they send weekly updates on his condition to Watari."

"I see. Anyway, I had best be going to that meeting."

"Good. Don't miss anything."

"I won't. Goodbye."

~0~

"Hello Mikami."

"No way, they took you Light? Why?"

"I pretended to be stupid but then I-"

"Sorry, but don't tell me yet. As a new member, your first thing to do is tell everyone your story."

"Oh, ok. I don't want to say it over and over again either."

"Of course. I'll just have you sit by the other newbie."

"Who's that?"

"Ahh that would be Ryuk."

'_I've never heard of him. Strange, I thought I knew everyone.'_

"Where is he?"

"He is sitting next to Rem."

'_Who the hell are these people?'_

"Who's Rem?"

"Oh, they are the Goth kids over there."

'_Great.'_

I walked over and sat down. All of the while hoping that the creepy looking guy wouldn't notice me.

"Hey."

'_No luck.'_

"You have any apples?"

'_The hell- . . . Apples?'_

"Uh, no?"

"That sucks, I'm so bored."

"I'm sorry."

"You should entertain me."

"Why?"

"I'm bored. And you never know; I might just kill you if you don't."

'_Holy Shit! I'm sitting next to a psycho!'_

"Uhh . . ."

"Kukuku." Then he smiled.

'_Way too many teeth! What the hell is this guy!'_

"Ryuk, knock it off. Stop being so immature."

"Sorry Rem. Hey Light, sorry if I creeped you out, you just looked like you might be interesting."

'_How the hell does he know my name! What is this freak show?'_

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh that? I just have special eyes."

I saw Rem look at him funny and punch him out of the corner of my eye.

"You know, so I read Mikami's lips when he called you Light earlier. Yeah."

'_Sure. For some reason, even though he freaks the hell out of me, I get a more playful boredom vibe off Ryuk. Rem is the one who really scares me. I don't know why though. I'll just stay on her good side.' _

"So why are you here Ryuk?"

"Stories are for later. But in case you can't tell, I'm not actually that smart. In fact, my only skills are technology, contorting, and apple eating."

'_Apple eating is a skill?'_

"Oh, I recently invented a new devise that can pinpoint the location of surveillance equipment used by the government and people like L. In fact, it even worked on this one genius's stuff at the tech convention. He claims it was because he procrastinated too much and played games, but I also procrastinated with mine and ate apples instead. So I can beat geniuses. Ha!"

'_Now this is useful!'_

"Hey, would you be willing to let me borrow that?"

"No, but I can use it where you want to check. Why, are you being monitored by the FBI? What kind of trouble are you in?"

"Nothing, I just want to know if there is a blind spot."

"Sure then. I'll do it for some apples."

'_What is with this guy and apples?'_

"Ok, deal. I'll just text my parents that you're coming over. Do you have it here?"

"I always do. It's interesting where people hide things like cameras."

"Ok then. Sweet, so what do you like?"

"Apples."

'_Duh.'_

"Favorite type?"

"The red delicious kind. They're how you say, juicy."

'_Ok then, whatever. Oh, who is Mikami talking to? Well she's coming over here. She must be new.'_

"Hello."

"Hello." She said after sitting next to me.

"What's your name?"

"Shoko Maki"

"Kukuku- Oww! You don't always need to hit me Rem."

'_Why was he laughing? Her name doesn't mean anything funny. She did hesitate before saying her name the slightest bit, but Ryuk's an idiot. Why would he pick up on that? Wait, didn't he something about having good eyes? Did he maybe see Mikami call her something else? Well in that case, why is she lying? Is she an agent?'_

"What is you real name? And why are you here."

Naomi was shocked for a second, but formulated a lie as quickly as possible.

"Sorry for lying, but I was just returned two nights ago. I'm still paranoid L will come back for me. My name is Naomi Misora. But how did you know I lied? Do you work for L?"

"No way, I'm just perceptive. I noticed a slight hesitation before you said your alias. I called you on it and you caved. I too am paranoid though, so I am looking for those markers. Otherwise I probably wouldn't have noticed."

"Oh. For a second there I thought you were like Be- never mind. But what is your IQ? You seem really smart."

"I don't know. I faked every IQ test I've ever took. And thanks I guess, but I wish I wasn't. Too much trouble comes from being smart these days."

"I know what you mean. Although I must say I'm surprised. You strike me as the type to be disappointed you were dropped. In fact, you remind me of him."

Naomi was surprised that she wasn't lying when she said that.

"That's almost an insult to me. I hate that guy. But you actually met him? Why are you so normal? All the others are completely messed up."

"Well I developed a dissociative disorder. At times, I am only watching myself live my life. I think I'm lucky to get away with that."

"That is so weird. I think the meting is starting so let's watch."

"Ok."

"Okay everyone. Today we have three new members. Ryuk, Light, And Maki, please stand up."

'_Wait, if Mikami thinks she is Maki then how did Ryuk- never mind. I don't want to know.'_

Now Ryuk, you first. How did you get caught and why were you sent back.

"Well my friends Sidoh, Gelus, and Zelogi said they would give me some apples if I could get taken. Grukku, Armonia, Daril, and Midora bet against them apples that I couldn't, and Deridovely, Kinddara, Calikarcha, and Nu said they'd give a ton of apples if I could. Even the old man said he would get me apples if I did it. With that many apples at stake, there was no way I could refuse. Since I'm not very smart though, I just copied my girlfriend *punch* I mean friend Rem's stuff until L came for me. As for why I'm back, pretty much the second I got there, it was obvious I didn't belong. I pretty much could answer apple to every question in some way or anther so I was sent home after two hours. Kukuku. I already finished all my apple winnings."

"That's um . . . nice. Ok, Light?"

"I faked stupidity my whole life, then aced a To-Ho exam out of pride. He came and got me so I lied on the test so I would fail. I woke up at my house this morning."

"That's weird; no one has ever faked it to lose on purpose before. Well good for you Light. I hope you stay free or whatever. And you Maki?"

"I've always been average, I started to improve and got taken. I passed the personality test, and was given cases. I think they were old and already solved but I solved them. Then I was shown horribly gruesome cases. I solved them as well. I was taught some languages but it wasn't my strong suit. Then it was martial arts. I could only ever master capeoria. From then, I met L via web chat though I never saw his face. I was given many very hard tests. I was told I was at level 7.5, but could progress no further. I was given the choice to either be an agent of L or leave. I chose to leave obviously. It was awful there."

"Wow that's amazing. Few people have made it that far. So what was L like?"

"I guess the best way to sum him up would be childish. He hates to lose, and wont let anything stand in his way."

"That sounds about right. Does anyone have anything to say?"

"No."

"Not really."

"No."

"Nope."

"Nothing."

"Apples rock!"

"Shut up Ryuk."

"Fine"

"Ok then. I guess this meeting is over for today."

"That was really short."

"Yeah, usually no one shuts up."

"Zzzzzzz"

"Well Takada wasn't here today. She is the one who starts the good debates and stuff."

'_I could probably start a debate. I think I will.'_

"What one word would you describe L with?"

"Good"

"Bad"

"Awful"

"Mean"

"Justice"

"Apple"

"Stubborn"

"Childish"

"Weird"

"Creepy"

"Smart"

"Oh yeah, smart for sure."

Naomi turned to me.

"What would you say?"

"Grey"

"What do you mean?"

"He is both amazing and awful at the same time. Black and white mixed together. Grey."

"I never thought of it like that. You are smart. Do you think you could help me sometime?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well I just restarted school and I have a project due in two weeks. Could you help me? It is for psychology."

"Sure. How bout Friday?"

"Ok, meet me at the library 1 o'clock?"

"Ok see you there. Bye Nao- I mean Maki."

"See you Light."

"Oooh Light-o has a girlfriend!"

'_Ryuk.'_

"No I don't. She is hardly even a friend. I still don't trust her completely."

"Oh. . . Light are you gay?"

'_. . . What?'_

"WHAT! No. No, I'm actually asexual. Sorry for screaming but you caught me off guard."

"Whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night. I myself am apple-sexual."

'_Douche and I'm not surprised.'_

"Gross."

"Hey! Apples are sexy!"

". . ."

"If you don't take my word on it, don't knock it till you try it."

"I'll just take your word on it."

"Your loss. Anyway, let's get to your house. I want to test my baby out and get some apples."

"Sure. My dad's right there."

"Kukuku. I can't wait to meet him."

'_What am I getting into?'_

~0~

One super awkward, could not end fast enough, please kill me now, car ride later, me and Ryuk were outside my house.

"Ok. So I just set it to the dimensions of your property, you fill in the room and wall info. It will send out a ping, and bingo. Holy shit. There are 64 cameras in this one room."

'_Of course'_

"That would be my bedroom."

"That's kind of awesome. Who's watching you?"

"L"

"Wtf, why?"

"I think he knows I lied and wants to prove it so he can take me back."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't really know."

"Well whatever. Actually, I too am supposed to stay on the down low, and this much surveillance is just bizarre. I can't eat apples in there. So I'm just gonna leave. Give me 2000 yen for apples and I'll just be on my way."

"Ok. I'll see you somewhere else then Ryuk."

"I'm sure you will. You seem very interesting. Apples and entertainment, doesn't get much sweeter than that so, I'll be around. That is for sure."

"Um, ok. See ya."

"You know what? Screw it. I hate acting, it's too boring. Now pay attention. I won't be repeating this."

'_He just had a complete personality change. I feel sick with something. I think I'm scared.'_

Sayonara, Moon Night God, and never trust anyone. Someone that's been behind you from the beginning might just take advantage of this fact and stab you in the back. Allies can always switch sides, but never trust someone who has no side. In the end, it's just your name in a book. No better or worse than anyone else. And when you're dead, nothing can change this fact. Kukuku, there are no second chances."

"What is this. Who are you?"

"I am a shi- I'm an old 'friend'. And once again, I've medaled in something best left alone. Oh well, it's more entertaining this way. Besides, I have to keep my promise. It will be your name in my book someday. Never forget."

During his speech, he had been slowly backing away. And upon finishing, he turned the corner. Not a trace of him left.

~0~

It wasn't until the end of the week that anything else happened.

"Well L, this is the agreed upon last day of surveillance, and Yagami-kun has shown no signs of being anything other than ordinary."

"I wave noticed. I'm sure Naomi will pull through."

"I hope so, but what do you have planned."

"Just a little test for Light."

"I see. What kind of test?"

"Nothing bad. He'll just think of it as helping a friend."

"Light Yagami, I feel bad for you."

"Why for him?"

"He's your obsession. That poor kid is doomed."

"No, he will be my successor. He is not doomed."

"Ok L."

"Yes. Now let's sit back and listen as Naomi does what she does best."

"And what is that."

"Figure things out."

"Of course."

"Hmm, I need cake."

"I'll be right back."

"Of course."

"Naomi, don't fail me now."

~0~

"Hello Light."

"Hello Naomi."

"I'm glad you came."

"Sure. Your the only sane person i've met this week."

"You seemed pretty chummy with that Ryuk guy."

"Believe me, he is a freak. He like has multiple personalities or something. He went all serious and 'I know more than you do' on me. It was super creepy."

"Strange, what did you do?"

''Nothing! He just went all fortune teller like. He even knew my whole name even though i never told.''

"Wow, that really is creepy, though somewhat familiar. I feel bad for you. I've met a creep like that before myself."

"It really got me paranoid. But enough about that, what did you need help with?"

"Sorry to ask you this, but can you take this psych test for me. It's for my project."

"Um, I don't really think-"

"Let me explain, I know this seems suspicious, and I know what your thinking, but I don't work for L. This is for my psychology project. I need a male and female to take this test. I took it myself already, and I know it's similar, but I need someone to do this for me. I'd feel too awkward asking anyone else."

"Well, ok. I can do this. It's not like L is going to steal your test just to see if I'm the person he's looking for. He can't be that desperate."

"Yeah, he probably has lost interest by now anyway. Let's get started."

"Ok. I'm sure nothing bad will happen. What's the first question?"

"Are you hiding things from your family?"

"I used to, but I have nothing to hide at the moment."

"Ok, how often do you find yourself lying."

"Ha! My whole life has been a lie."

"That's sad. Do you ever-"

And on it went. But by the time this day is over, someone's subterfuge will end, and a new way of life will begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whew 6 hours straight. My back hurts from hunching over my keyboard so long. *CRACK!* Much better. Lol.

Now. I must say this will probably end up LxLight. I've been making it (as well as many other mini plots/sequels) possible. If many people say they don't want this, I can still change it. If you do want it then, speak your mind or it may seem unbalanced.

Also, with the Ryuk scene, do you like what I'm alluding to, or do you not. I don't know if it will go anywhere, in fact, it probably wont unless there is a sequel. But if you guys hate it, I'll leave out the whole thingy. So yeah, speak your mind and stuff.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I recently got into Junjō Romantica. Anyone who's seen it knows *cough* what it's about. Needless to say, I suddenly got some much needed inspiration for this fic. Before this, I had no idea how to properly incorporate romance, and I was at a complete loss as to how to write anything lemony. In all honesty, I was likely to bail on this story. But I'm back. Hopefully now I can start getting to the action and love. Maybe I'll even write a better summary. Lol who knows. To all of you who are reading this, I'm sorry I almost quit, and I'm super happy at your return. For all new readers, thanks for reading. Now, READ!

* * *

><p>~Chapter 5~<p>

~Subsequential~

~0~

**Last Chapter: **

**_"Yes. Now let's sit back and listen as Naomi does what she does best." _**

**_"Sorry to ask you this, but can you take this psych test for me. It's for my project."_**

**_"Ok. I'm sure nothing bad will happen. What's the first question?"_**

**_B_****_y the time this day is over, someone's subterfuge will end, and a new way of life will begin._**

~0~

"And it's done."

"Thanks for the help, Light."

"Sure, it was my pleasure."

"Well I have to go, but it was nice seeing you."

"I hope we can see each other again sometime."

"I'm sure we will. See you around."

"Bye Naomi."

And Naomi left. Contrary to what she said, I never saw her again.

~0~

"L, Watari."

"Naomi, where is the test?"

"Right here."

"Ok, here is your proof Watari, now; let's go get my successor."

"Give me a chance to grade it first."

"Make it quick. We still have to make up for lost time."

"I know. It will only take a minute."

"Why didn't you grade him while we were listening to the recording?"

"You kept sending me off for cake."

"Oh yeah, well hurry up."

"I'm done."

"Well, what is your verdict?"

"He is intelligent, has OCD, is slightly narcissistic, and reasonably stable."

"I knew that all along. Now let's go get him."

"Don't you want to make a plan first?"

"Watari, I've been planning since the first day; constantly changing it to fit any situation. Don't underestimate me like Yagami did, or you'll lose in the end. Nobody can escape justice, not even the future L"

"Yes, of course. Care to share your plan with me?"

"No. My plan is best kept a surprise."

"You don't have a plan do you."

"Of course I do. Just wait and see. I will enact it in 30 minutes."

"Sigh, what will you be needing?"

"Actually, you need the car, chloroform, the testing room, and cameras."

"You just want me to do what I always do?"

"Yes. Just this time, he won't be asleep."

"Why the cameras though? We have the mirror."

"The mirror had to be removed after the last tester, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. I don't know how I managed to forget that."

"That one was particularly awful, wasn't it? I never thought anyone would surpass A in imaginative suicides."

"Quite. . . Ok. I'll leave for him soon, but before I do; are you sure you want to do this? You're not going to gain any trust or compliance from this."

"No one ever trusts me Watari. Now go get my successor."

"I will L, as soon as I finish the preparations."

"Hurry."

~0~

_'I don't know why, but taking a personality test has really made me paranoid. I feel like someone is going to come and get me. That "someone" being L of course. I can just imagine; what would he do if he got his hands on that test? He'd come back for me for sure. What if he locks me up this time? What if Naomi was a spy? What if my dad is secretly working against me with L? What if, what if, what if, what if, what if. Too many freaking what ifs! I don't know any answers! I'm freaking out!_

_No, no freaking out. I'm being way overly paranoid. There's no way any of those what ifs are real. Well, except for the lock me up one…But he'll never get his hands on that test! . . . I could be on the safe-side though, right? I mean he has put 64 cameras in my room for god's sake. It's not really paranoia if someone's actual after me. Maybe I should take some precautionary measures, just in case.'_

"I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back soon!"

"Ok. Be back for dinner."

"Ok mother."

"Nii-san, I want to come with. Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to go to an electronics store."

"Oh, that's lame. What do you need there?"

"Nothing in particular."

"I'll come with. I need new earphones either way."

_'Sigh, oh well. If I say no, she'll just come with anyway.'_

"Fine. But you can't compla-"

"I wont! Let's go."

~0~

"L, I'm about to leave. Anything left that- Are you still watching Light? I thought we were going to remove those cameras after a week."

"We were, but now that we have proof that he faked his test, he needs to be under constant surveillance."

"L, you're being unhealthily obsessed with this boy."

"I'm completely fine. I need to take an active interest in my successors. Like now, Light has been sitting on his bed doing nothing for almost 4 minutes. What are you thinking about?"

"L this is almost disturbing."

"Nothing about this is disturbing at all. I'm just keeping an eye on my successor."

"What about your other successors."

"What about them? Light is much more promising."

"So your giving up? L is giving up? Never thought I'd see the day."

_'Damn you Watari, you and your ability to know just what to say.'_

"L never gives up. I just need to focus on more important things. I don't have time to deal with things inEngland."

"Hmm, well then you shouldn't care if I bring Mello and Matt here."

"Not at all. They might even be able to help me. Go ahead. But first, go get Light."

"Ok, I will. I'm leaving right now."

_"I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back soon!"_

"Damn it. Watari, Light is leaving."

_"Ok. Be back for dinner."_

"What do you want me to do?"

_"Ok mother."_

"Take him while he is out. He won't be able to-"

"_Nii-san, I want to come with."_

"Crap."

"We only have to wait a little longer L."

"I don't like waiting"

~0~

After shopping for about 5 minutes. . .

"This is so laaaame. Why won't you take me somewhere cool?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to come here. I didn't force you or anything."

"I thought you would take me clothes shopping."

"What made you think I would do that?"

". . . Gay brothers are always supposed to take their sisters shopping."

_'!'_

_"_What the hell! I'm not gay!_"_

"You're making a scene."

"I don't care! Why do you think I'm gay?"

"It's obvious."

"How?"

"You take good care of your self, you dress nice, you've never had a girlfriend, and now that you're not stupid, you keep everything clean."

"How does anything besides the girlfriend thing make me gay?"

"So you are gay. No girlfriend equals gay."

"That's crap. I'm asexual."

"Sure you are."

"How can I be gay if I never liked a guy?"

"Fear, intelligence, and denial."

"I'm not gay!"

"Well then you're definitely a metro sexual."

"How do you even know all these terms? No. Just no. We're going home. Right after I buy my parts."

"Fine . . . what are you building with that stuff anyway?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with. Let's go."

~0~

"One more screw and . . . done. It's finished."

"Ha! Did you really just say 'one more screw'?"

". . . Shut up Sayu."

"Hehe I just don't understand why we're in this old abandon warehouse. I mean when we showed up here, my first thought was that you were going to show me all your murder victims. And then when I screamed you were going to 'add me to your collection'."

". . ."

". . ."

"What the hell, Sayu?"

"Hey! It was only a little less likely!"

"Less likely then what?"

"You being gay"

"I shouldn't have asked."

"Hey it's possible."

"So you think I'm a gay murderer?"

"A gay mass murderer, yes. Now all we need is a sexy gay detective, and I have a yaoi manga! Quick! Go kiss Matsuda!"

"That is beyond wrong on way to many levels!"

"Ha-ha I know. Whatever. What are you building?"

"It's a-"

**Ring Ring**

"Hello?"

"Light?"

"Yes Mom?"

"Where are you? I thought you were going to be home for dinner? It's in 15 minutes."

"I'm sorry, Sayu and I got sidetracked. We'll be home in 10 minutes."

"Ok, see you soon then. Goodbye."

"Bye"

"What was that about?"

"Mom says to come home."

"Oh . . . duh."

"Yeah, so let's go."

"I guess. Why do we have to take a train or walk everywhere? You're way old enough to drive."

"It would take longer to drive than it does to walk. Have you ever seen rush hour?"

"The movie?"

". . . Never mind. Look we're home."

"Wait, you never told me what you were building. Or why we had to go to the abandon warehouse to do it."

"I would have told you, but you decided to insult me, so no."

"Liiiiiiiight!"

"Ha-ha. Mother, we're home."

"Hello Light, Sayu. Dinner will be ready in a little bit."

_'Now's the time to try out my new device.'_

"Just call me down when it is done then. I'll be up in my room."

"Ok Light. Sayu, help me set the table."

"K mom."

As I walked up to my room, I started to think to myself...

_'If my creation works, I'll never have to worry about L again.'_

But those were my last thoughts for some time. As I opened my bedroom door, it happened too fast. I didn't even notice until it was far too late. I actually only realized what was happening around the time my face met the floor. Then everything went black. I didn't even have time to let out a curse.

~0~

Dear Mr., Mrs., and Miss Yagami,

This may or may not come as a surprise,

but L has taken an interest in Yagami-kun.

Do not be afraid, for he is in good hands.

He will be given an amazing education,

and will be taught skills that will benefit him

for a lifetime. Yagami is currently in the

the L program. If he does not qualify, he will

be returned home. If he proves to be exceptional,

he will most likely stay for further training.

Do not be alarmed if you never see him again,

for it only means he has chosen to stay.

Sincerely,

Watari

From the office of Detective L.

~0~

Sachiko was in the kitchen finishing up supper when she heard a thump. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just dropped my math book!" Sayu yelled back.

Sachiko just went on cooking, never realizing that she was rapidly loosing her last chance to see her son.

"Dinner is ready!"

Sachiko quickly set the table. It was really too bad her husband was still working late on that police killer case. She really did worry for him. Wait, where were her kids?

"Sayu, Light, dinner!"

"I'm coming mom."

When Sayu walked in, she sat down and started to eat.

"Where is your brother?"

Sayu looked around in shock, as if just realizing the absence of the person usually across from her. "I don't know? He's usually here before me."

"Do you want to go get him?"

"Uh, I'm good."

"Sayu."

"Mom."

"I'll go then."

As Sachiko started up the stairs, she heard her daughter get up and run over.

"Wait mom, you can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"Light might have just started experimenting in his sexuality with gay porn. If you go in there right now, he'll be so embarrassed he'll live in denial for the rest of his life. We must get him out of the closet!"

Upon hearing this, our favorite eavesdropping detective fell to the floor in a fit of laughter so uncharacteristic for him, Watari shivered from 7 miles away. And he was the one with a handsome, unconscious, teenage boy in his backseat.

"Sayu . . . if my son wants to live in a closet, he can. Don't pick on him. Now, its time for dinner. Do you want to get him, or shall I."

"Pfft. Enter Light's room when he doesn't want to come out? That's all you." And with that, Sayu returned to her meal; leaving her poor mother to suffer the shock all on her own.

"Light, dinner is ready." Sachiko said as she knocked on his door. Hearing no response, she opened the door and went inside. Upon entering, she immediately knew something was wrong. For one thing, Light was gone.

"Light?" Sachiko asked unnecessarily. It was obvious he was no longer in the house. _'Where did he go? It's not like him to disappear.'_ At this point, she noticed the letter.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

~0~

_'Mmm, that was a nice dream. It started out bad with the whole Watari Incident, but the rest of it was amazing. . . . Why am I wasting time thinking about a dream? I never do that. I must be tired still. I'll sleep in just this once.'_

Upon flipping around and burrowing into his pillow, Light became aware of a few things.

_'Wait a minute, this isn't my bed. Where am I? And why does my head hurt so badly? Did I fall asleep before supper last night? But then no, I couldn't have. This isn't my bed. So did I fall asleep in like, Sayu's room? I never go in there though. Let's see, what did I do last night? I went shopping with Sayu, built my device, went home to test the device, went up to my room, and nothing. So did I test it? What happened? Crap, it must have had a circuitry malfunction. I'm now in the hospital for having suffered a severe electric shock! But then, wouldn't I be in more pain? Also, how could something go wrong in a device I created? Well, I guess it's safe to say, something weird happened last night. Well in my dream, Watari came back and tried to take me again. I managed to fight him off this time though. How much of that was dream? Did I lose the fight? Am I back at L's? NO!' _

_'. . . Shit. I am back here, aren't I? Shit shit shit. No. It's not fair. Why me? Why can't L just leave me alone! I don't want to do whatever it is he wants me for.' _

_Sigh. Enough self-wallowing._' With that thought in mind, he got up.

The first thing he noticed was the lack of a mirror. _'No mirror? Does this mean I'm not under surveillance? No. L is super paranoid. He'd never do that. So that means. . . cameras! L, you've made a big mistake! By using cameras, you've inadvertently given me my means for escape!'_

Light immediately acted out a plan. First things first, he lied back down. He then pressed a button while feigning sleep. After about 5 minutes of this, he pressed a new button, and got up.

_'I hope it worked. The loop should keep whoever is watching me satisfied for long enough. Now, I must escape before they come to get me for anything. What are my options? I can pick the door lock and leave, but it's too risky. L could be right outside that door. No, I need something better. The air duct? No, its way too small. And what am I? A B-movie spy? Actually, this room is very familiar. In fact, this is the same room I was in last time! All they did was remove the mirror. So how do I get out?'_

Out of ideas, Light walked over to the window.

"Wow, I didn't notice last time, but the view from up here is amazing, especially at night."

_'Huh, that was a weird thought. I guess the drugs aren't quite out of my system yet. But what I said is true. Tokyo is truly a beautiful city at night.'_

At this point, a reflection from below caught Light's attention.

_'Is that . . . the pool? Not that it will do me any good. I'm till 20 stories high. I'd die from this height, pool or no pool.'_

But then, by some twist of fate, or perhaps luck was just on Light's side, Light noticed the placement of a certain gutter.

_'No way. That is almost too good to be true. Could L really have just overlooked something like this? I mean, I suppose it is risky, but I have very good athletic skills thanks to tennis. Maybe L isn't as inescapable as everyone says._

"That settles it. I will escape out the window. I just hope I don't have to use the pool as a landing mat. My problem would only get harder if I were wet."

_'Why did I say that out loud? I know there's a loop, but still! No more talking to yourself Light! You're only going to get yourself into trouble. Also, looking back, that last thing I said was rather weird taken out of context. I'm glad Sayu wasn't here to hear that_.'

Light's thoughts then shifted from his, rather questionable train of thought, towards more important escape plans. After about a minute, he was ready to go.

Light made a quick stop at the mini-fridge. It was sadly still full of deserts, but Light grabbed everything in there. He was facing a few weeks on the run at least, so it was better to be prepared. He also grabbed the wires that made the fridge work. You never know when you're going to need to build something. After making a make-shift backpack out of the sheet, Light began his hazardous decent towards freedom.

_'Why am I willing to go to such lengths just to stay away from L? It doesn't even make sense. I don't know why, but I just feel like I have something to hide from him. I've always been so rational before, but now I'm relying on a gut feeling. Well it's to late now. I'm about 4 floors down. Only 16 more to go.'_

About 14 stories later…

"Ow fuck!" Light yelled as his hand was sliced open.

'_Of course I managed to cut myself. As if this situation wasn't bad enough._'

Unfortunately, blood is very slippery, and on his next hand hold down, Light slipped.

_'Shit' _

And Light fell to his death.

. . .Not really. In actuality, he fell about 20 ft. and into a 13 foot deep pool. Now while not fatal, let's just say it's a good thing Light can swim.

'_Well, half of my food is now mush._' Light thought as he climbed out of the water. Dripping wet and penniless, Light took off in the direction of the only place where he would be safe, even if only for a day or two.

~0~

"Watari, why is Light not waking up?"

"Has he not woken at all?" Watari asked, getting slightly worried.

"He got up about half an hour ago, but went back to sleep shortly after. He's been asleep since."

"Do you want me to go wake him up?"

"Yea- wait!" Watari was startled that L raised his voice and froze; his hand on the door knob.

L watched the camera feed very intently for 2 minutes before-

"Loop! It's a loop! How did he accomplish this?" L jumped out of his seat and bolted to the door. He had to catch Light before he left.

As he slammed open the door to Light's room he yelled his successor's name. He would not let Light escape him again.

But upon entering the room, his brain processed many things almost instantaneously, a skill he had had from a very young age. First and foremost, Light was gone . . .and he took the desserts!

_''The bastard stole my cake and broke my fridge. What the hell?_

Of course outwardly he remained calm and apathetic. The next thing he noticed was the open window.

'_No way, there's no way he jumped!_'

And looking out the window L noticed . . . nothing. Light was long gone. Light left about 20 minutes ago actually. Yeah. L really wasn't paying attention this time. It's probably all the sugar.

_'. . .shit.'_

"Watari we-"

"No L. Mello and Matt will be arriving in 50 minutes. Light wont get too far tonight, and he will be easier to find once he has had time to leave a trail"

"No Watari. I need to go get him now. A genius like Light won't leave a trail." With that, L turned away. But Watari had not raised L without gaining some tricks. The main one being, L has a very low tolerance to anything sleep related. So one barely chloroformed rag later, L was out like a light. No pun intended.

"Sorry L, but you need to focus on something else for a while."

~0~

Beep, Beep-Beep, Beep-

"Matt will you turn that shit off for 10 fucking seconds!"

Matt didn't even look up before replying, "Ill put it away when L is here."

"L is here!"

"No."

"Shut up Matt."

"Where do you think they are though? Our plane arrived 15 minutes ago."

"L is probably busy on a case."

"More likely busy eating cake."

"Why don't you like L?"

"It's not that I don't like him; I just don't want to succeed him. That's all you and Near."

"Ha! I really got one up on Near this time! L called for me! Not him!"

"Wasn't it Watari who called?"

"That doesn't ma- THERE HE IS!"

"Save complete. I'm powering off now."

"Why do you act like you're the ds?"

"I am the ds, and the ds is me. We are one."

"Okay. . ."

"Hello Matt, good evening Mello, I trust your fly over here went well?"

"Yes, it was fine. I finished EV training my Arcanine and Lucario, and completed the most recent Zelda."

"That's . . . nice I guess."

_'I never understand what he says when he talks about his games; when will he outgrow them? I'm sure it's the video games that gave him a lack of motivation towards becoming L.'_

"And you Mello?"

But Mello had only one thing on his mind.

"Watari, where's L?"

Watari hesitated a second before answering. It was totally not because of what Mello's reaction might be, of course not.

"Sleeping in the car."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Watari braced himself internally.

"WHAT! Since when does he sleep!" Mello yelled in disbelief.

"What did you do to him?" Matt asked in actual horror. If Watari can get L to sleep, who knows what he is capable of.

"He was going to take off in pursuit of a possible new successor." Watari said as if it was the most obvious reason in the world. And to them, it was.

"Oh, ok." Matt and Mello said simultaneously. They both knew what an obsessive L was like.

_'Wait for it.'_

"WAIT, WHAT!"

"Calm down Mells, he gets a new successor every other day."

"But. . .fine whatever. I can kick this new guy's ass no problem."

"Yes, well. I will have to fill you in on some things." Watari stated.

And so, Matt and Mello got in the car with the sleeping L. Many things had to be explained before our favorite detective woke up. But that could be a while. They had plenty of time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, that took a while. A really long while. . . .I'm sorry-ish, but I had a lot going on. Like. . .Ooh right now my favorite song is _Want You Gone_ from the end of Portal 2 which I beat instead of writing. . . .Sorry again. Aaaand, my school started an anime club, named me president, and gave all members anime names. I am now L! (Also honorary China, but that's a story for a different fandom.) I am so happy at the name! Club members voted on it after they were given 3 options. My names were Beyond, Light, and L. I got 3 votes for Beyond and 11 for L. No one liked Light sadly. But they said I was just like L. I took it as a compliment, but I remembered my story and I realized I'm kind of making him mean. Anyway, fangirl scream for the fact that people yell "L Lawliet!" in the hall way, and they mean me. :)


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:** My computer was wiped. Everything was gone. All stories, all old chapters, all new chapters, all crappy and good ideas, my outline for this story. Gone. All gone. I'm so sad. Writing this is so much harder now. That is why it took so long. However, I will continue! I will see this to the end. Sorry for the delay. On a side note, there is a chance my writing style will have changed. I apologize if this inconveniences any of you, but I probably won't be able to change it. However, if you notice an extreme change of feeling in this story, please notify me.

* * *

><p>~Ch. 6~<p>

~Good Intentions and Bad Relations~

~0~

Light Yagami hates many things in life; some things more than others. For one, he hates crime. He hates crime a lot. He never really thought about why that may be; perhaps a strong grasp on justice thanks to his father's career? Regardless, there are few things Light hates more than crime. One of those few things is, however, being messy. Light hates messes with such a passion, even Chuck Norris couldn't have gotten him dirty.

So where did we leave off with Light last time? Oh that's right, penniless, shower less, wet, and on the run. And when you're running through dirt while wet, that dirt turns to mud. Light and mud don't get along very well. Mud is much too clingy. Light wants mud to give him some space.

'_I think we should see other people. This relationship isn't going to work out. I mean, I should be with a shower right now, and you down the drain; maybe with a nice dead goldfish to hang with…What am I thinking? That's it. I need to find a safe place to rest and get clean before I completely crack. But where to? Home is too dangerous. That is the first place L will look to find me. No. I need to go somewhere I'm unconnected with. Possibly out of the country. But is that what he'll expect me to do? In that case, I should stay put. Unless of course he had foreseen my thought process and begins the search right here . . . Ahggg! I'm over thinking! I just need to get to a safe house.'_

Light turned left and a certain house came into view.

'_No way, I'm not going here. Never in a hundred years. That would be awful and she'd never leave me alone. However, this might work. Not exactly the best solution, but it has some merit to it. This is the last place I want to be so no one would think to look here, and if I only stay for a short time, I should be relatively undiscoverable. I've handled worse situations and I'm sure she can keep a secret for me. But then again, it is rather risky. I can probably find a better place to stay if I keep going. Yes, it's best if I keep moving. I'll be fine._'

Light was just about to jog past the house when one last thought crept through his mind.

'_She would probably let me have a shower if I went here.'_

Light promptly turned around and walked up the steps to the door before knocking twice. This was the last person he wanted to get help from, however the promise of a shower was overwhelming. Before Light could change his mind and leave, the door opened and she looked out.

"Light? This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Takada, I need your help." Although it pained him to say it, Light knew it was the truth.

"Well come in then."

"Thanks."

As they walked to Takada's living room she attempted conversation.

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but why are you here? "

"I just need a bit of help and I'll be on my way."

"Well what do you need help with, homework?"

'_That's right! She still thinks I'm a moron. I totally forgot. How careless of me. I can't afford to make mistakes. But that's for later. Right now I need to decide how much to tell her.'_

"No, I need a different kind of help."

"While I'll admit that you're attractive, I don't mess around with people that are less intelligent than me. So if that what you're referring to, then leave."

'_What! How the hell did she get that idea? Gross.'_

"No not at all! I just need a shower and maybe some food. Then I'll leave right away."

"Oh god, are you running away? Your 18. You can just move out. It's legal now."

Light could just make out a barely noticeable _moron_ attached to the end of her sentence.

"No, I'm not running away from home, I'm running away from L."

"Oh my God, are you a murderer?"

Takada was becoming rather pale. And Light hastened to get the truth out and calm her down.

"NO! I'm running from him because he took me."

However, yelling probably doesn't help anyone calm down, and Takada was no exception. Light could tell by her face that she was suspicious and a little scared.

"Ok, why did he take you. No offence, but you don't… er…seem very smart. Um not that your stupid! But L just usually goes after geniuses."

'_You mean like yourself? Well, aren't you conceited. She still thinks I'm a murderer or something. I guess now that I'm in this mess I'll have to fix it. I have no choice but to tell her the truth.'_

"Well you see, it all starts with the To-Ho exam."

"Why would you even take that exam. I got in so I know how hard that test is. From what I've heard, you're Light Yagami. Pretty boy with no brains, no offence. You're good at sports though I hear."

"Yes. But all that was an act. When I was five I read a lot of books. I was far beyond any other child's reading level. By this point I had already realized I was smarter than average. From the books I decided to pretend I wasn't smart. It started out a game and then grew into a life story. When I was 12 and the L stuff started up I realized I could never tell anyone the truth. This went on for another 5 years until I took the To-Ho exam."

"Why did you suddenly switch on your genius then?"She said in sarcasm.

'_Well at least she's listening.'_

"Like most historical tragic flaws, hubris lead to my fall."

"Your pride? How does that work?"

'_She's starting to believe me, albeit grudgingly.'_

"I wanted to prove I wasn't a failure."

"I see. Well, do you have any proof?"

'_Great, I sense another quiz coming.'_

"Ask me anything ever covered in school. Also, I'm fluent in Chinese, Spanish, English, Italian, German, Russian, Latin, Greek, and Norwegian. Languages are easy once you have the basics down. I'm well versed in almost all branches of science and math. I've also studied psychology and sociology extensively."

"Right… well for a start say, 'I am at the house' in all those languages."

"Sigh, Wǒ de fángzi, Estoy en la casa, **I am at the house**, Io sono a casa, Ich bin im Haus, YA v dome, Ego sum ad domum, Eímai sto spíti, Jeg er i huset."

"Crap, I don't recognize half of those. Um, what is pi to the first 15 places?"

"3. -"

Takada was just staring with her mouth open at this point,

"-"

"Stop! Just stop. Holy shit. Uh, uh what's-"

"Incase you were wondering, you stopped me on the 1593rd place of pi."

"That's not even right. How the hell did you know all that. That's closer to a computer in intelligence than a human."

"I've had a lot of time these last 12 years, and I easily grow bored."

"What is the weight of one mol of Phosphorus?"

"30.9738 grams."

"How many bytes in a terabyte?"

"1,099,511,627,776 bytes."

"What are the numbers used in _Lost_?"

". . . I don't know that one."

"Thank God."

"I'm not much for media references."

"So you're not infallible after all. In case you're curious, it's 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42."

"You watch _Lost_? I've heard of it. It's an American show, right?"

"I watched it while learning English."

"I see, so have I proven to you my intelligence level?"

"And then some. What is your I.Q.?"

"I have no clue."

"I just have one more question. Why are you running from L? With your brains, you could probably make it all the way through his program. Hell, you probably surpass him."

"I have many reasons, but the main one at the moment is that he has too much power. He's abusing it with all these takings. Someone has to show him he can't just do what he wants. I'll be that person."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way. You're like a hero or something. Genius, attractive, nice, and fighting for a good cause too. You're amazing."

'_Crap, another girl in love with me. Oh well, now at least I can probably get that shower.'_

As if reading his mind, Takada blushed. "So erm… about that shower, you can go ahead. I can wash your clothes for you and give you a robe while you wait."

"Ok, thanks."

"I'll have some food for you too."

"Thank you again. The bathroom is down the hall, correct?"

"Yeah. Second door on the right."

Light followed her directions and took a well needed shower. He emerged to find a clean and folded robe. He proceeded to the kitchen and ate a salad that was on the table. Takada was nowhere to be found.

'_Hmm, that's rather strange. I'll just find the dryer, get my clothes and leave. No need to stay in one place for too long.'_

Easier said than done. After finding and putting on his clothes, Takada came in from kitchen.

"Ah you're ready. I just bought some more food. Enough to feed us for a while. I can always go shopping more later. You can stay as long as you like Light. Is there anything I can get you?

'_Well this is just a little creepy. Oh well, a house with food and a shower is good for now. I'll just have to keep an eye on things. Crap, that reminds me.'_

"Can I use your computer? I need to leave a trail for a certain detective."

"Sure, anything for you Light."

'_Hmm, I'm rather uncomfortable now. I should probably move on soon.'_

"Thanks. Where is it?"

"Over by the loveseat. And I'm sorry but I don't have any other beds so we'll have to share mine."

"That's ok. I don't need to take your bed. I can sleep on the loveseat."

"Oh, I have no problem sharing with _you_ Light."

'_Ah, that's right. Now that I'm smart, I'm exactly her type. Ugh, gross. No thanks. I've got to leave _very _soon.'_

"I see. Well anyway, I have to go use your computer now so…"

"You don't have to be shy Light."

'_Time to leave! But I need a computer… It's not worth it. Bail. BAIL!'_

"I need to use the computer, Takada."

Takada blushed very deeply."O-of course. Sorry. Go ahead."

Light left the room and had to stop himself from running out the door. Thankfully, Takada stayed behind.

'_That was too close. Whatever. Now I just need to focus on hacking. I'll leave a trail for L, then leave this house for good. Now, where to go. Let's see. Some money wired from my account to the airline. An alias and fake passport created and used. Hack airport and now I'm on the plane. Destroy surveillance tape to "hide" me being there. Arrives in…Minneapolis, MN in the U.S. bus to Fargo, ND. Train to Bozeman MT. Disappears off map. Good. That should keep him occupied for a while. But just in case it doesn't, I need to disappear.'_

Light stood up and quietly walked to the door. Unfortunately Takada was already there. She saw him trying to leave and ran over to him

"I'm so sorry for my behavior. I don't know what came over me."

"I understand, but I've got to go."

"Okay. But before you do, take this."

She forced an envelope into his hands.

"It's about 16,000 yen. It's not much and I can easily spare it so don't try to give it back. Use it to help yourself in your fight against L. Don't let him win. And always remember that you can come back if you need to."

"Thanks. I got to go. Bye Takada."

"Bye Light."

And Light left. Takada had given him a backpack and some more food and water. At the moment, all Light had to his name was some provisions, 16,000 yen, and some spare parts from L's refrigerator.

* * *

><p>Matt, Mello, Watari, and L were all sitting in a room. Two minutes had passed since Mello and Matt had learned the full details on what was going on. L still had much distrust of Watari and was very pissed at the sleeping incident. L had been sleeping for five hours. Five hours! All time that could have been spent trying to find his future successor. All L got out of it was a barely remembered, drug dream in which all he knew was that Light made an appearance and the dream left him with a warm and satisfied feeling. Normally he would just disregard such a thing, but L had never had a dream that had such a lasting effect. And he didn't even remember this one. So he filed it away for further study and moved on to the problem at hand. What to do about Light Yagami.<p>

"We must track him down. He is the first person since B to escape from my program, and I do believe he is much more stable than B was."

"I don't see why you need another fucking successor. And he sounds like a narcissistic, pretty boy to me. But, I'm sure Matt could find his trail if he used a computer."

Matt looked up from his game at a mention of his name. "Yeah, I could do that easily. But I want something if I find him."

Watari, who is used to dealing with Matt knew exactly what to say. "The usual 200 dollar addition to your game fund I presume?"

"Yep. And if Mello tracks him down, he gets the same addition to his chocolate and weapons fund."

Everyone was thinking in different directions.

Watari thought, _'I would be more worried about that name if I didn't already know every cent in that account goes towards chocolate.' _

L was thinking,_ 'I am slightly confused as to why Matt always tries to benefit Mello in some way. This will require more thought at a better time. Now, where is Light likely to go. . .'_

Mello was stuck on, _'Chocolate, how much chocolate can I buy with 200 dollars? I guess it depends on how high of quality it is. Then of course, milk or dark….Mmm. However there is that new _Beretta _coming out too. Too hard of a decision.'_

Lastly, Matt. _'Hmm, good. Now Mello gets something too. It's cool we get to work on this together as well. Maybe I'll finally tell him. I just need to wait for the right time. Well first I need to find pretty boy. Maybe I'll just call him PB for short. Peanut butter, nice. I should probably start the search for PB then.'_

"I'll start my search for PB now." Matt said, and everyone was jolted out of their thoughts at the strangeness of the outburst.

Mello was the first to respond."Dude, we just at like, 20 minutes ago. How are you already hungry?"

L and Watari at the same time, respectively: "Get started on the search for Light. Then Watari will bring you a sandwich." And "I can bring you food if you are hungry."

"I don't want a sandwich. PB is my nickname for Light. You know, pretty boy, PB. Like a codename."

"You're such a nerd Matt. Hurry up so I can get started on tracking 'PB' down, and get to my chocolate."

"Okay. I need a computer with the latest tech. I brought my own hardware. If there is a trail to find, I'll find it."

"Yes yes, you have all that. Watari get Matt's necessities; I want Light found soon. I must start his training as soon as possible."

"Of course L. Matt come with me to the computer room."

"Okay."

Watari and Matt left the room and walked to the lab. When Matt stepped in, he was happy he always wore long sleeves as the room was 60 degrees Fahrenheit. Uncomfortable for short sleeves, but perfect for long ones. Also, the perfect temperature for a good computer to keep running without overheating.

"Ok, while I work on this, where is all of PB's info so I know what to search for?"

"In the file marked LY137."

"Thanks. I can do the rest from here on. You better go check on Mells before he breaks something."

Watari left the room. Something was off with what Matt had said, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He heard a crash and decided there were more important things to worry about. Namely, Mello. So Matt was left alone.

'_Let's see. First off, install my new program. Next open files on Light and pull up surveillance of L's base. Mello is throwing a tantrum of some sort. L is just observing. Ah and there is Watari. I wonder what L said to make Mello blow. Whatever. I don't really care. They can take care of it. I'll just set a beep to go off if they leave the room, and now I can have a smoke. Let me see the data on PB. Hmm, his faked personalities test, his To-Ho exam, basic details of his appearance, nothing of much use. However there is a Portal reference. Who'd of thought PB gamed? _

_Okay Matt. Find where PB is. Sort through all recent plane, bus, train, boat, and subway tickets. Cross reference price with PB's accounts and known cards. Yes! Four hits. Three are His father going to work, mother going to mall and father going on lunch. The last one, the price of a plane ticket overseas gone missing from your savings. Sloppy. Now where did you go. Ok, I pulled up all plane passenger s from all flights today. Check for Light Yagami. Zero hits. Must have used an alias. Search backgrounds of all passengers. Bring up all without a sufficient amount of history. _

_Two hits. Hmm, which one are you. Tsuki Asahi or Tsukune Akamari. Well, one has your actual name in it, the other is random. Bring up two screens. Search airport surveillance for person matching picture on exam. No footage found? Well that's a red flag. Tokyo International Airport it is. Now where'd you go? MN, USA. Well that certainly narrows it down. Now all that's left is to clear out the smoke and call L.'_

Matt proceeded to do just that. 13 minutes later, everyone was gathered around Matt and his computer.

"So as you can see, Light's plane landed half an hour ago in Minneapolis, Minnesota. I have a tracker set on him and his alias, Asahi Tsuki. He has yet to do anything else." Matt explained.

"Watari we're leaving for Minnesota. Pack-"

Watari interrupted him. "No. L you are currently working on a case here in Japan. I will not let you drop everything to chase Light halfway around the world."

'_Watari has been saying no a lot lately. I need to start plotting ways around him soon or I'll never get Light.'_

"This is ridiculous. I can solve this case just fine from the US. I need to get Light."

Watari stood firm.

"You can send someone to do this for you, you know."

Mello realized this was exactly the opportunity Matt brought up for him earlier.

"I'll go for you L. Pretty Boy won't get away from me. I'll hunt him down and bring him back before you even have a chance to solve your case."

L decided this was all he could do for now and conceded. However, he was already going through several scenarios in his head so that whenever the chance arose, he would be the one to go after Light. It was only a matter of time.

Mello had just landed in MN after a quick flight in L's personal Jet. Quick being relative. That flight was long. Even he didn't have enough stored chocolate to last the whole flight. Upon landing, he received a call from Matt.

"He took a bus to Fargo ND. Get Watari to drive you there. He'll be arriving in an hour. You're looking at. . . at least 3 hours."

"Got it. Keep me updated. I don't want to lose him."

"I will."

'_I've always got your back, Mells.'_

* * *

><p>After Light left Takada's house, he immediately started a plan. That plan included many things, but it can be summed up in 5 steps.<p>

Step 1: Buy a computer with the money.

Step 2: As this will be a very cheap computer, use spare parts from fridge and a pawn shop to get it working well.

Step3: Using all my skills as a hacker, take 10 dollars each from the banks of the wealthiest without a trace.

Step 4: Transfer money to a new card with a new name.

Step 5: Find/buy an unsuspicious place to live.

After all was said and done, Light found himself a real steal on the real estate market. The most amazing little place. Utterly gorgeous in decor…It's a dump. And yes, Light still hates being messy, and a messy house is pretty bad for that particular mindset.

'_So gross, why was this the cheapest place I could find? It's disgusting. I'm sure this place has rats or something of the like. I feel gross just standing here. That's it; I need to fix this place up. And get out. Okay, I'll just go to the mall and get some things to tidy this place up. And maybe some new clothes. I've been wearing these too long. '_

So Light left for the mall. After a long and awkward bus ride, in which several people stared, he ended up at the mall.

'_Cleaning items first. That's what important. Ah, a mop and some bleach. A good place to start for now. Next, I really want out of these clothes soo…'_

Light entered the department store.

Immediately an employee appeared before him."Hello sir, Can I help you find what you're looking for?"

'_Im pretty sure I can find it myself.'_

"No thank you. I know where to get what I need."

"Alright. But if you need _anything_, don't hesitate to ask."

'_Hmm, she said that with a lot of conviction. Why do girls only care about looks? It's so stupid.'_

"Great, thanks."

Light walked towards the shirts. He didn't even care about other people at the moment. All he wants is some new clothes and to feel clean again. As he passed the newspaper stand, he didn't give a second glance. But if he had, he would never have made his next mistake. And this mistake is going to cost him.

He first noticed something was amiss when he had to walk through the woman's clothing. He couldn't ditch the feeling that someone was watching him. That watching turned to following after a short time but when he turned around; he didn't notice anything out of place.

'_All this L stuff is making me too paranoid. I need to calm down. No one is following me . . .Or maybe someone is. I can't be too careful. Malls have cameras, and I wouldn't put it past L to have access to them. That's it, I'm leaving. This is too risky. Wait, no. I came here for clothes, and I'm going to get some. I won't let L completely ruin my life. Now back to shopping. I'm not sure how long I've stood here, but I'm sure I look quite weird.'_

Light was startled out of his thoughts however, by a rather loud and very happy voice.

"Hi! Are you ok? You've been standing here for a while and Misa-Misa was wondering if you were ok."

'_Crap, who is this? And who is Misa-Misa?'_

Light looked down to see who had spoken and gained no real insight on the matter.

'_A rather short, blond girl? That's rather uncommon here. Well she does look slightly familiar. I must have seen her somewhere before. . . I don't have time for this. I'll just get rid of her.'_

"Ah, no I'm fine. You can pass that on to Misa-Misa for me as well. Thanks for asking."

"Oh, how silly of me, I'm Misa-Misa! Or that's Amane Misa in full."

'_Why does she use her name to talk about herself? It's very annoying.'_

"That's a nice name; I'm- "

'_Alias'_

"Asahi Kira."

"Kira? Like 'killer' in English?"

"No, my mother just really liked the name from when she visited Canada."

"Oh, that's cool. Oh! Would you like to go on a date with Misa?"

'_Where'd that come from?'_

"No thank you. I just need to get some clothes, and then I'm going home."

"Is your girlfriend waiting for you?"

Light didn't quite register the question as he was too busy trying to simultaneously lose Misa and find some clothing.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Then you're single?"

"I guess, but I'm not looking to be in a relationship with anyone."

"So you don't want to date me even though you know my name?"

'_What does her name have to do with anything? Besides, she is completely not my type.'_

"Not really. We have just met after all."

'_And your gothic Lolita outfit is appalling.' _

"So you don't care that I'm a model?"

'_She's a model? That explains why she seems slightly familiar.'_

"No, what you are doesn't matter to me."

"You're the nicest person Misa-Misa has ever met! Misa has many fans, but nobody has ever liked her for just herself."

'_Why did she take that as a complement? Whatever. I have a shirt and pants picked out. I would like to get underwear, but I feel that is a rather unintelligent decision at this time. I just need to pay and I can leave.'_

"That's too bad. I'm sure you're a nice girl. I've got to go though so-"

"Misa-Misa can take you home!"

"That's alright. You sho-"

"I won't take no for an answer. Come on Kira-kun! My limo is over in the west parking lot."

Misa began pulling him towards the door.

'_It's bad enough I can't get her to leave me alone, but limos are very attention getting. This is a bad situation._'

"I'd like to be rather unknown in the eyes of the public so I can't exactly ride in a limo."

"Oh! You're scared of the paparazzi. Don't worry, Misa won't let anything happen to her boyfriend."

'_Boyfriend!'_

"I can't-"

"Misa is so happy! Misa-Misa hasn't met anyone as nice as Kira-kun since her parents died."

'_Well now I'd feel awful if I just left . . . Stupid conscience. I wish I could just give it up with a few magic words and live the rest of my life with no problems. Oh well, she is a model and models are probably shallow. Once she sees my house and realizes how poor I seem to be, she should leave me alone. Now I just have to eliminate the limo threat.'_

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

"Yes it is very sad. They were murdered when I was younger; their killer got off scotch free. Sometimes the world is unfair."

"That's terrible. I hate injustice like that. When I become a police officer, I'm going to make sure people like that stay behind bars or get the death penalty."

"Sniff- Your so nice. That's it. You are now Misa's boyfriend! I'll arrange us a less visible ride."

'_Crap. Why can't I keep my mouth shut? Now I have to pretend to be her boyfriend or else I'll see myself as an awful person. I suppose having some friends with money and power is never a bad thing; especially with L after me. Maybe this hasn't been a total mistake.'_

"Great, I need to be dropped off at my house."

"Ok! Misa-Misa's chauffer has a regular car with tinted windows for us now. So my Kira-kun doesn't have to worry about paparazzi or anything!"

Misa and Light walked out of the store and got into an inconspicuous Nisan with tinted windows. Seventeen minutes later, they were in front of Light's apartment.

"Oh no! Misa's Kira-kun lives here?"

'_Here we are, the revealing moment. How will you react?'_

"I have no issues with it. It is in my price range and-"

"No. No boyfriend of Misa's can live in a dump like this. You're moving in with Misa-Misa right now!"

'_This sadly, was not what I suspected. However, who'd ever think I'd live with a model? So long as I stay a little low-key, no one will suspect me staying with her. Plus, I've never heard of her, so she must not be too famous. Yes this is actually perfect.'_

"I don't reall-"

"Nope, it's official. Get anything you want and put it in my trunk. I'll tell my driver about the change."

'_She sure likes to interrupt me. Whatever. This should be fine. L is probably half-way around the world chasing a ghost, while I'll be living like a millionaire. I win L. I so win!'_

* * *

><p>"Fuck, Watari! I know you're old, but do you need to drive like you're on your death bed? We're losing time that could be spent searching for Light. Fargo is reasonably big, and he could leave any second if he hasn't already!"<p>

"Mello! Don't use profanities. They make you seem unintelligent. And I'm driving five miles over the speed limit. Anymore and I can get pulled over. We'll be in the city limits in 45 minutes."

"PB's already been there for over an hour! He could be anywhere if we don't hurry!"

"Has Matt seen any activity?"

"He hasn't sent me anything, no."

"Then he's still in Fargo."

"He might not stay there though! We need to go and get him. To win you have to make the first move. If he's always retreating he'll never make it, and I'll get him."

"You realize this is one of the reasons you can't be L. You have to think through your actions. Not just charge blindly into situations and hope for the best."

"What the hell! I always think through my actions. I'm just not like Near who only thinks and never acts."

"That's why you should work together. You would make a great team."

"I'll never work with that albino freak! I'd rather be tortured to death, brought back to life, be blown up and brought back to life again, only to suffer a fatal heart attack and stay dead."

"That's rather disturbing."

"Your face is rather disturbing. Now hurry up! We need to g-"

And Watari rolled up the divider. Thank god for limos. And although he'll never admit it, Watari also increased his speed to 8 miles over the speed limit. But that was only because he was old and had forgotten what the speed limit was. Of course that was why.

About 34 minutes later. . .

"Mello we're here."

"I know. Now unlock these ridiculous child safety doors before I break through the window."

"Just don't run off."

"I'm not fucking five. My god. Now shut up while I call Matt."

"**Hello Mello**"

"Any particular reason you answered in English when you've been speaking Japanese for the last week?"

"Well for one you're in the US, for two, it rhymes."

"You are so gay. Sometimes I wonder why we're friends."

"Hmm, yeah, and stuff and yeah. . ."

"Dude speak up and stop mumbling. You better not be playing one of your stupid games. You need to tell me what Light is doing."

"He's not doing anything. At least he hasn't spent any money yet. I think you should just look around- Crap! Never mind. He's on the move again."

"Where is he going. What did he do?"

"He just bought a train ticket. It leaves in three minutes. Where are you?"

"I have no clue! I never studied the geography of North Dakota! I'm by a Barnes and Nobel."

"You're nowhere near the station then. You'll just have to meet him there. He bought a ticket to Bozeman MT."

"He's going West? I can beat him there." "Watari we need to move. PB's on a train to Bozeman."

"Alright. Get in the car. But looking at the g.p.s., this is going to be a long drive. "

"Just go. I'll stock up on chocolate at the next gas station. We've got to beat him to Bozeman!" "Matt, Im switching you to blue tooth. I want constant updates. If he buys a sandwich, I want to know about it."

"Ok, constant updates for the next 11 hours. This will be fun."

"Eleven hours! Jesus Christ. I'm going to die of boredom." "Watari! How come we don't just take the Jet? Or even the copter? They're both faster?"

"The jet needs maintenance after the flight from Japan, and the helicopter is in England. Neither option is available at the moment."

"Shit. Well what are you waiting around for? Get moving. I need to bring this guy down."

Mello and Watari started progress west. Of course there were stops for gas and chocolate along the way, however they were making good time. After about five hours is when Matt first noticed something strange.

'_That's odd. Why did he purchase his ticket over the internet just before the train left? How did he have time? Crap, I have a bad feeling about this. . . Let's see if I can look into the buying of the ticket . . . something is off. . . Shit!'_

"I do not envy me when I tell Mello this."

"Tell me what? What happened?"

'_I'm starting to hate Bluetooth.'_

"Er, I made a mistake."

"What did you do! Do you mean PB is not going to Bozeman?"

"That and a bit more. It turns out. . .Light faked it."

"What? Talk louder! What happened with Light?"

"He made an artificial trail. A computer program acted as a human and completed Light's plan over a time span that he preset. He made it all up. I didn't catch on to it earlier because I didn't realize how good of a hacker he was."

"So what now; where is he then?"

"I don't know. He's smarter than I expected, and hasn't left a real trail."

"Damnit! Matt I'm going to kill you when I get back!"

With that, Mello hung up.

'_I'm sorry Mello. I screwed you over. I hope you don't hate me.'_

* * *

><p>' <em>Shit, I think Mello's back.<em>'

**SLAM!** "MATT! Get your ass out here!"

'_Yep, that's Mello. I think I'll stay in here for a while. Although I did choose a rather awkward hiding place.'_

"Where the hell are you!"

'_Nowhere.'_

"Matt get out here now! I'm not going to tell L this by myself! Go tell him how you screwed up or I'll beat you until shit comes out your ears."

'_I'll tell L of course, I just don't want you to kill me first.'_

"Matt, I know you quite well. Now if you don't tell me where you are, I'm going to destroy the all things you care about!"

'_How are you going to destroy yourself?'_

''Ok, first thing to go, PSP."

Matt heard a crunching sound that fills his nightmares. The sound of good games and systems being destroyed.

'_So that's what he meant. . . wait, NO!'_

"Stop!"

There was another crunching sound.

"If you want me to stop, tell me where you are you dumbass!"

"I'm in the closet."

"That's gay."

There was yet another crunching sound.

'_MY GAMES!'_

Matt couldn't take it anymore. At the sound of another game being broken, he slammed open the door and launched himself at Mello. Sadly, Mello was expecting this to occur. He had Matt in a head lock after about 3 seconds.

"Matt, you're really fucking weak."

"Shut up."

"God I am so pissed right now. How the hell did you mess this up? This could have been the event that pushed me ahead of Near. Now I look like a moron. Why are you so stupid! How could you ruin this for me!"

"Without me, you wouldn't even know where to start! So I screwed up, at least I have skills!"

"Skills? Skills! Skills my ass! You don't have a skill. I'll show you a skill!"

With that Mello released Matt from the headlock. Matt was wary, but he stood up and backed away.

'_What is Mello going to do?'_

With only that thought as warning, Mello attacked. First off, Mello slammed Matt into a wall. Then with strength Matt didn't know he had, Mello lifted him off the floor.

"You're so weak."

Mello threw Matt about 5 feet until he crashed into the computer.

"You are going to regret your mistake. I will succeed L. Nothing will get in my way!"

Mello proceeded to attempt a round house kick. Matt however had had enough. He blocked Mello's kick and gave him a punch that pushed him back.

"The reason you're not L is that you fail! You're such a fucking idiot sometimes. I help you all the time, and now you're trying to kill me. You're not supposed to kill those who are helping you, and you can't do it alone. Even L needs Watari."

Mello stopped playing around at this point. The fire in his eyes turned to an explosive anger. He only had one thought in his mind now. Make Matt pay.

Matt didn't stand a chance. Three minutes later he knew he had a black eye and a broken nose. He could barely see anymore and his goggles where shattered. Matt hadn't landed a single hit on Mello, and Mello wasn't done yet. In fact, he was currently smashing Matt's head repeatedly into the keyboard. That was until Mello saw the message that was flashing across the screen. He immediately stopped his rampage and dropped Matt who crumpled to the floor.

"Matt, please tell me that this doesn't mean what I think it does."

Matt, who was used to beatings such as this, immediately switched back into friend mode. What? His best friend is Mello. He gets into things like this all the time.

"What is it?"

"It says,' All data deleted.' "

"No, this computer only holds information on PB. Don't worry about it."

"Is this all the data?"

"Yeah. It was all on this com."

"So, is it anywhere else?"

"No. This was the only com with that information."

They were both saying this in eerily calm voices. Things were silent as they both realized the impact of what they had just done. Matt was the first to speak.

"I really don't want L to find out about this."

"Yeah, . . . is there any way you can recover the information?"

"I doubt it."

"Try Damnit!"

"Ok, ok. Give me a minute to run a diagnostic."

A few minutes passed.

"Well, anything?"

Matt swallowed. "Er, no. There were no back up files. In fact, the data deletion reset the computer to its factory defaults. I think this is L's fail safe in case someone breaks in and tries to gain access to the information. It's gone. Completely."

"Fuck. We're so screwed."

"So who's going to tell him?"

"Not it!"

"You can't push this one on me! You're the one who hit the button!"

"It was your head!"

"You were slamming my head! It's your fault!"

"Fuck that. You have to tell him! You don't even want to be his successor!"

"I don't want to make the world's greatest detective my enemy!"

"I don't want L to hate me! Near is already his favorite. This would shove me off completely!"

"Well I'm not doing it!"

"I'm definitely not doing it!"

"I'll die before I do it!"

"I'll kill myself before I do it!"

Their argument carried on in this manner for some time before L, taking notice of the yelling, came to investigate.

"I'll lie my whole life and take this secret to my grave before I tell L."

'_I wonder what it is he won't tell me. Did he eat my Belgium chocolates?'_

"I'll cut my tongue out before I tell him!"

"I'd give up chocolate before I tell him!"

'_Hmm, that's a serious threat coming from Mello. This must be bad.'_

"I'll give up all forms of video games and cigarettes before I tell L!"

'_I told Watari Matt smoked. All evidence pointed to it, but Watari never found any cigarettes. On that note, this is another rather serious remark. Just what did these two do?'_

"I'll-"

L finally spoke up. "Mello and Matt will tell L exactly what has happened."

"Shit!"

"Oh . . . well this sucks."

"Well? What is it that you don't want to tell me?"

As Mello seemed to have lost his ability to talk, Matt decided to take one for the team. "Well, Mello and I kinda, um, erased all files on Light."

"I see." L said calmly.

Mello regained his talking ability immediately. "Shit L, I'm sorry. Please don't take me out of the running to become successor."

'_Technically at the moment, only Light is in the running. I don't think I'll be telling Mello that though. Now, what to do with the loss of Light's information? I've memorized it all of course, so it doesn't really inconvenience me any. However there should be some way for me to use this to my advantage. Can I use this as an excuse to make Watari let me go after Light? Yes, I think I can.'_

L let them stew in the uncertainty and fear of their thoughts for a while before talking again. Sure, L didn't need the information, but they had still broken something of his in a way. L never claimed to not be childish. In fact, he often claimed the opposite. After he was satisfied with his sort-of revenge, he spoke.

"I'm rather disappointed."

"We're so sorry!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Well, you can make it up to me."

Mello was the first to speak. "I'll do anything."

"Well, it's more Matt that I need to do this."

Matt warily spoke up. "What is it?"

"Come with me to see Watari. Tell him that Light hacked you're computer and deleted his files. You need to make him believe this."

Matt was surprised. He didn't see why Watari need to know about this at all. Let alone why L had to lie about it. But he wasn't about to deny a chance for Mello and himself to redeem themselves.

"Sure, I can do that. Where is he?"

'_Perfect.'_

"Follow me."

It was a quick trip to Watari's office. However L stopped along the way to grab cake. Matt and Mello followed him, but even Mello couldn't bear the thought of chocolate at a time like this. His future rested in the hands of a guy he just beat the shit out of. Matt on the other hand was happy this was all it would take to get Mello back in L's good books. He had expected much worse punishments.

"Watari, something has happened."

"Come in of course. Although I'm already aware that Light faked his destination."

"Something new has come up. Matt can explain."

"Well uh, Light seems to be a better hacker than we thought."

Watari responded with little interest. "Wasn't that the reason for Mello's and mine little trip?"

"Yeah, but even more so than that. He hacked your computer and deleted all files on himself."

Watari did not see that coming. "How in the world did he manage that? All the best at Whammy's made that computer unhackable."

Matt continued to lie. "Well, Light managed. I guess he's better than Whammy's best."

"I see."

L spoke again. "Watari, this is why you must let me go after Light. He is showing signs of being the successor we have been looking for. I can only trust myself in getting him."

"At this point, I must agree. We must get Light. I won't try to stop you anymore."

"Good. I'm leaving now then."

Mello was curious how L was going to find a man who left no trail. "How do you know where he is?"

"I don't. However I believe I know where he would go. I also have a hunch."

Watari decided to say something before L left. "Well good luck. Take a cell phone."

"I hate cell phones. They always interrupt me."

"Just take a phone." Watari swears to this day that geniuses are worse than five year olds.

"Fine. Good day Watari."

"Goodbye L."

"Good luck L." Mello said. He couldn't just let his mentor leave.

"Yeah, good luck." Matt said so Mello wouldn't stand out too much.

""Matt and Mello, you two should enjoy your time in Japan. You will be leaving in a few days.

"Ok." They said at the same time. Normally someone would argue, but they didn't want to anger L any more that day. And with that, L left.

* * *

><p>L returned to see Mello eating chocolate and Matt playing Xbox. In other words, Matt and Mello being Matt and Mello. Matt's face was starting to heal, but it still looked like he had lost a game of chicken with a semi.<p>

"How was the search?" Mello was, once again, the first to talk.

"Well he is in Tokyo, but I have not yet managed to narrow his position down more than that."

"How do you know he's in Tokyo?" Matt was the next to ask.

"If I were in his position, I would do the same."

Matt was skeptical. "Ok, but how do you know he thinks like you?"

"Because I am L."

'_I hate when he uses that as an answer.'_

"Mello, L, I'm going out to look around."

Mello could care less. "Whatever." Was all he said.

"L didn't even respond. Just went to the kitchen to eat cake and ponder Light's location."

'_Yeah, whatever. I don't care what you guys think anyway._'

Matt knew he was lying about at least half of that sentence.

After walking around downtown Tokyo and finding nothing worth his time, Matt came to a stop at a magazine kiosk.

'_Hmm, the new edition of _Famitsu_ is already out. That's worth a buy. What else is here?'_

Matt proceeded to scan the colorful magazines when something caught his eye.

'_No way. Is that Light! What the hell is he doing in a magazine?'_

"I'll buy that one!" He yelled at the man running the kiosk. The man in question looked at the magazine then back at Matt. Matt didn't understand what warranted the look he was being given. It wasn't until he was halfway backed to L's Japanese headquarters that he realized what magazine he was holding.

"Fucking _Glamour Teen_!"

* * *

><p>"Mello! Mello! I found him!"<p>

"What do you want! Who'd you find? Nemo? "

"No. Just no. I found PB- I mean Light. I found Light!"

"Where is he?"

Matt threw the magazine at Mello who caught it.

"You read _Glamour Teen_ Magazine? Wow. You really should keep that secret under lock and key."

"Just read the first headline."

"_Who is this mysterious man hang around with up and coming model Misa Amane? We conclude our three-part report in today's addition of _Glamour Teen_."_

"That's a picture of pretty boy alright"

"Page 36"

"I'm going."

'_Misa seems to have a new boy toy. Yep, that's right all you fans of Misa. Our sources reveal that these two are dating. But just who is the darling Misa with? We decided to find out. An anonymous contributor said, '_Oh_, that's Light Yagami. He's super hot and sporty. He's like a total dream guy. I hear he cheated on some test or something though. But with looks like that, he could be a mass murderer and I'd still date him.' So just who is this Light Yagami, sporty hottie or cheating moron? We dug deep to get some exclusive information. It seems that young Yagami is lying to Misa. He claimed to be Kira Asahi according to someone close to the couple. Just what does Light need to hide? We wanted to ask Misa herself but she refuses any and all interviews claiming that her Kira-kun doesn't want any attention. So what do our readers think? Is Kira, aka Light Yagami a brainless pretty boy in love or does he have an ulterior motive? We'll leave it for you to decide.'_

"There he is! L was right. He was in Tokyo the whole time."

"Yeah. I thought you could show it to him. I feel bad about the computer thing, and really don't care what L thinks of me. In fact, the only opinion I care about is-."

"I can't wait to show this to L. He'll be so impressed he'll make me his successor for sure. Bye Matt."

And Mello left, leaving Matt alone in his thoughts.

'_All you care about is L. What about me. I try so hard and you don't care. I don't want to be L because that's who you want to be. I help you and try to get you ahead of Near so you'll be happy. I want to be happy too but I know that will never happen. I want you to like me; that's what will make me happy. But you only like L. I want you to look at me like you look at him. I want you to like me like you like him. Like me like I like you. Like me like I, like me like, like, like I-'_

"I want you to love me like I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Poor Matt. Yep, I've decided to add in another pairing to the mix. I barely remember where this was going before so I will probably add in stuff every now and again. Thanks for coming back after all this time. I hope you enjoyed it. It was a rather strange experience, as I listened to Du Hast and various techno while writing this. The mood of the songs and the Fic are er very different; in my mind at least.

One more thing, I don't read much Matt and Mello paired fanfics, I'm more of an L and Light girl, so who usually, er, tops? Any info would be appreciated.


End file.
